Voici donc Waldie
by Polyacryl
Summary: "Voici donc le petit Scorpius," avait dit Ron Weasley, sans remarquer la blondinette auprès d'Astoria. La benjamine des Malefoy était douée pour ça – passer inaperçue. Mais voilà qui allait changer. Voilà que sa vie allait devenir palpitante. Et bientôt les gens diraient : "Voici donc la grande Waldie Malefoy, qui est tellement plus géniale que son imbécile de frère !"
1. La Rentrée de Septembre

Salut à tous ! Bienvenue à vous ! J'espère que ce qui suit saura vous plaire.

Je compte poster le dimanche, si Rowling le veut. A plus !

Poly.

.

.

.

**La Rentrée de Septembre**

Aujourd'hui on est le premier Septembre. Et je n'ai vraiment aucune, aucune, aucune envie de me lever. Et pourtant ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis réveillée, avec le boucan que fait mon frère dans la pièce d'à côté. Et je suis affreusement tentée par l'odeur des gaufres qui monte de la salle à manger. Je peux presque entendre le beurre fondre dessus. _Pschuuiiiii_… Mais, plus fort que tout, mon désespoir me cloue au lit, comme le meilleur des arguments. Aujourd'hui on est le premier Septembre, et mon frère s'apprête à faire sa rentrée en première année. A Poudlard. J'aimerais _tellement_ être à sa place !

Poudlard, c'est comme des vacances, mais encore plus longues que l'été. Il y a la magie, d'abord. C'est là-bas que mes parents ont lancé un sort pour la première fois de leur vie. Ce sera aussi le cas pour Scorp. Et pour moi, dans deux ans. _Deux ans_ !

Et puis, il y a les dortoirs, les amis au bout du couloir, les salles communes accueillantes, les repas pas du tout équilibrés… Finies les infusions d'orties de Maman quand on est malades ! C'est pour ça que c'est génial, Poudlard.

Mon frère a une de ces chances… Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi l'aînée ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui me moque de lui et lui envoie des piques toutes les quinze secondes ?

Je m'enfonce dans mon lit en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir. Il sort de sa chambre et les pas s'éloignent.

Et dire qu'il a failli ne jamais y aller, à Poudlard ! Il avait déjà dix ans que sa magie ne s'était toujours pas manifestée. Papa en était malade. Maman lui faisait avaler des tonneaux d'orties broyées.

Et un matin on s'est retrouvés inondés, il y a eu de l'eau jusqu'au pied de mon lit, à cause de la tuyauterie qui avait explosé parce que Môssieur Scorpius avait fait un cauchemar. Ce bon à rien. C'est une insulte, ça, non ?

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Je ressors la tête de sous mes couvertures et jette un regard circulaire à ma chambre. Elle a été ensorcelée pour ressembler à l'intérieur d'une tour. Toute ronde et avec un plafond en cône dont on ne voit pas le bout. C'est ma Tour de Poudlard à moi. La nuit, le plafond se couvre d'étoiles et je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour m'imaginer allongée dans l'herbe du parc du château.

On m'appelle d'en bas. C'est bien la première fois qu'un elfe n'essaie pas de forcer mon cocon pour me tirer de mon lit. Mes parents ont dû comprendre que je suis dans une mauvaise passe. Seulement, maintenant qu'on m'attend, il faut bien que je me lève. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire punir…

Je rejette mes couvertures et saute sur mes deux jambes. Une nuée de taches noires m'empêche aussitôt de voir, mais j'arrive à saisir à tâtons le peignoir posé sur mon fauteuil. Quand mon léger mal de tête est parti, je me dépêche de quitter ma chambre, tentant d'enrouler mes cheveux sur eux-mêmes pour dégager mon visage. Je remarque aussitôt l'imposante malle de mon frère – comment la rater ? elle a au moins triplé de volume en une nuit. Il transporterait un serpent de mer avec ses œufs que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je me faufile dans les escaliers en contournant tant bien que mal l'obstacle.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger, l'odeur est encore plus délicieuse. Elle se mêle à celles des marmelades et du lait chaud.

Scorpius est assis à la place de Papa, et Maman lui verse du jus d'orange.

« Tiens tiens, l'autre blairelle s'est levée ! » lance-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il me traite de Poufsouffle. Classique. Cette insulte n'est qu'une simple petite pique de rien du tout sans valeur, en fait. Puisqu'une cousine de Maman est allée à Poufsouffle.

Je m'assieds en face de lui, à la place de Maman. La table serait assez longue pour que deux filles de ma taille s'y allongent, les pieds de l'une contre la tête de l'autre. Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà essayé. En général nous mangeons dans la cuisine, tous les quatre, mais la table de la cuisine ne serait pas assez résistante pour supporter tous les plats de ce matin.

Et je n'ai d'yeux que pour l'assiette de Scorp où s'empile une dizaine de gaufres chaudes et craquantes… Et moelleuses à l'intérieur…

Il ne va pas m'en passer.

Maman fait le tour de la table pour m'embrasser, puis tresse mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Je ne quitte pas les gaufres du regard alors qu'elle approche de moi un plat de je ne sais quoi.

« Mange, on va être en retard » me glisse-t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet. Il est neuf heures.

« On a le temps, affirme Scorpius en découpant ses gaufres en tout petits morceaux.

— Où est Papa ? » je demande à Maman qui s'est mise en devoir de remplir mon assiette.

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Il dort » répond-elle.

Tu m'étonnes. Papa est rentré hier d'un voyage de six jours pour son travail. Il a promis à Scorp d'être là pour le mettre dans le train, mais vu qu'il a toujours besoin de quinze heures de sommeil…

Je me force à croquer dans un toast trempé dans la sauce des haricots blancs, et mon appétit refait surface. Scorpius grogne dans son coin.

« Maman, dis à ma sœur de manger proprement, s'il-te-plait. Elle va me faire vomir le sixième jour le plus important de ma vie. »

Les cinq premiers jours étant celui de sa naissance, ceux de ses deux vols sur un balai avec Papa, celui qu'il réserve pour ses A.S.P.I.C. et le dernier, il n'a jamais voulu le dire.

« Maman, dis à mon frère que ça ne changerait rien du tout qu'il soit malade ou non, il est déjà tellement pâle qu'il effraierait un fantôme.

— Les fantômes ont toujours peur, réplique-t-il.

— Ils n'ont 'eur que _parche que 'u es là_. »

Il n'a pas dû comprendre puisque je mâche des pêches au sirop. Il lève les yeux au plafond et avale une bouchée de gaufres.

Maman quitte la pièce en nous rappelant de nous dépêcher mais de ne pas manger trop vite.

Scorpius me lance un regard appuyé.

« Tu comptes me demander ? Ou je dois te les apporter de moi-même ? »

Il pousse légèrement ses gaufres vers moi. Oh, oh ? Est-ce bien ce que je crois ? Scorp serait-il passé en mode Gentil Grand Frère ?

Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers lui, mon assiette à la main, pour la lui tendre.

Happyhappyhappyhappy !

« On est bien d'accord, si je t'en passe c'est parce que tu m'as harcelé. Je ne suis pas _gentil_.

— Mais non mais non, très méchant Scorpius. Cela dit, c'est pas parce que pour une fois tu es sympa que tu finiras chez les blaireaux, tu sais ! »

Il me lance un faux regard d'incompréhension totalement innocent.

« Tu iras à Serpentard, Scorp. »

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait, seulement je sais très bien ce qu'il pense. Il crève d'envie de rejoindre la maison de nos ancêtres.

Je retourne à ma place et appelle notre elfe de maison. Maman m'a dit de l'appeler Jéricho mais je préfère Jerry, c'est plus… A la mode. Je lui demande de me faire couler un bain et Scorpius toussote pour qu'il s'éclipse.

« Tu vas prendre un bain ?! On n'a pas le temps pour _prendre des bains_ ! Le Poudlard Express part à onze heures je te rappelle ! Et encore, il faut que Papa se lève ! »

Je déteste quand il prend son petit ton de préado comme ça ! J'ai envie de les lui enfoncer dans la gorge, ses gaufres, en un bloc compact avec lequel il s'étoufferait, et mourrait pour toujours ! Tiens !

J'essaye de terminer mon petit-déjeuner le plus vite possible, tout en remarquant que le cracmol-jusqu'à-dix-ans n'a presque rien mangé. Il est stressé. J'aurais presque pitié, si j'acceptais d'oublier l'idée qu'il VA A POUDLARD ! Mais chiottes quoi !

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

« Il y a bien un moment où il faut que je me lave, non ?

— Peut-être après mon départ, ce serait une merveilleuse idée !

— Je ne vais pas me rendre pour la première fois de ma vie sur le quai du Poudlard Express sans m'être lavée, quand même ! »

Il semble réfléchir puis souffle :

« Pas faux… (Il a peur que je lui fasse honte.) Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Et arrête de te gaver, on dirait un loup-garou après Azkaban. »

Je me lève en lui jetant un regard noir et quitte la pièce en défaisant ma natte à la main. La salle de bains est déjà remplie de vapeur et de fumée rose. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça, mais Jerry a le sens du détail !

Maman m'a choisi une nouvelle robe exprès pour aujourd'hui, avec des étoiles argentées sur la doublure. Même si le col est dur et gratte un peu, j'ai presque l'impression d'être grande et belle comme elle. Encore faudrait-il que mes cheveux soient comme les siens, parce que le blond, dans cette famille, ça n'a rien de génial. Alors que Maman a des cheveux bruns, longs et épais. On dirait du caramel !

Quelqu'un vient taper à la porte alors que je continue de m'observer des pieds à la tête.

« Miss Malefoy ! Hors de cette pièce immédiatement ! Tu fais du bruit et tu m'empêches de dormir ! »

Papa. Egal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire d'une humeur de sinistros. Il n'a pas assez dormi… J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à lui, qui est déjà habillé et coiffé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Papa en pyjama. En même temps, berk quoi.

Comme d'habitude il me sort la devise de Poudlard. Ne jamais embêter un dragon qui dort. Il trouve ça drôle parce qu'il s'appelle Draco… A croire que l'école a été fondée pour lui ! Les Malefoy y ont largement leur place, moi c'est tout ce que j'en déduis.

« Allez ma couleuvre, on sort et on laisse son père entrer. »

Je m'exécute. Papa a le don de parler sévèrement tout en ayant l'air gentil. C'est rare de le voir vraiment fâché. Et je pense que Scorp a hérité de cette faculté. C'est un faux-aimable.

Je rejoins ma chambre dont le lit est fait. Le miroir de ma coiffeuse m'indique par sa couleur terne qu'aujourd'hui ne va pas être une grande journée pour moi. Un jour « sans », où j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit… N'empêche, je suis contente de voir le Poudlard Express et de poser enfin mes pieds sur le Quai 9 ¾ ! Ça fait neuf ans et neuf mois au moins que j'attends ce moment.

Dans deux ans, Wendy. Deux ans.

« Waldie ! Sœur indigne ! C'est toi qui as ma baguette ?! »

Scorpius fait irruption dans la pièce et fonce sur moi pour m'attraper pas les épaules et me secouer. Je tente de le repousser, mais c'est de lui-même qu'il me lâche pour courir vers mon lit. Il en arrache les draps et retourne le matelas en continuant de crier. Ma voix se joint bientôt à la sienne, encore plus stridente :

« Arrête ça ! Je ne l'ai pas moi, ta baguette ! Si tu prenais soin de tes affaires, Povrebine mal léché… ! »

En moins d'une minute, Maman est dans ma chambre et ramène Scorpius contre elle, alors qu'il se débat encore mais en silence cette fois. Maman aurait pu être psychomage si elle avait été un homme. Toujours calme et calmante…

« Pas d'insultes, Waldie. Tu viens de perdre tout accès au jardin en dehors de tes heures de cours pour une semaine. »

Je suis tellement indignée que j'ai du mal à ne pas lui répondre. Une semaine sans sorties ? A cause de mon satané frangin ?!

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Mon frère s'immobilise, tout aussi étonné de ma punition. Mais il ne me défend pas, non, ça serait trop beau !

« Et toi, Scorpius, si tu veux quelque chose, demande-le gentiment. Je passe l'éponge aujourd'hui. Pour la dernière fois.

— Oui, Maman. »

Il se dégage doucement et fait un pas vers moi.

« Ma baguette. »

Il tend la main et attend. Je m'apprête à hausser les épaules mais Maman murmure un sortilège et la baguette de Scorpius vole à elle, en provenance de ma petite bibliothèque. Et zut !

« Merci bien, dit mon frère en la récupérant. J'apprendrai à faire plus attention et moins confiance. »

Maman secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite avec son petit sourire. Elle pousse Scorpius hors de ma chambre et je reste là à fixer la porte close. Je les entends discuter du menu du dîner à Poudlard, et Maman lui conseille de ne pas goûter la tarte aux airelles, s'il y en a. Scorpius affirme qu'il ne touchera à rien de rouge, ce soir.

Ils sont en train de rire, sans doute encore en train de remplir la malle de mon aîné, quand je me retourne vers mon miroir. Il ne renvoie plus aucun reflet. Le néant total. Bouse de dragon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Je resserre ma main dans celle de Maman quand nous nous retrouvons au milieu de la foule. Je n'ai jamais vu un Centre de Transplanage aussi bondé. Horrible.

La boucle de veston d'un homme s'accroche à une de mes nattes, et je ne peux retenir un cri qui le fait se retourner.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, jeune fille, je suis pressé », me dit-il en défaisant le nœud, arrachant au passage quelques uns de mes cheveux. Maman ne m'accorde que peu d'attention, se contentant de me traîner à travers la multitude de sorciers tous plus pressés les uns que les autres. Je peux voir la cape de Papa, devant, plus noire et plus neuve que celles tout autour. Il a la main posée sur l'épaule de Scorp, qui paraît soudain tout petit. Nous sortons enfin dans la rue, et Scorp se retourne une énième fois pour vérifier que Jabin a bien sa malle. Jabin est l'elfe femelle de la maison. Elle a plus de force que Jerry, donc elle part souvent en voyage avec Papa. Du coup elle a tendance à se croire supérieure à Jerry mais ses dîners sont infects, à mon avis.

Papa relâche mon frère quand nous entrons dans la gare. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi incroyable. Des dizaines de sorciers au milieu de centaines de moldus. Normalement, nous sommes toujours plus importants en nombre, peu importe où je vais. Ici à King's Cross, toutes les différences entre nos deux mondes sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus marquées. Une chouette passe au-dessus de ma tête et je peux clairement voir le parchemin dans son bec. Papa nous guide à travers le hall de la gare et Maman me désigne une boutique :

« Tu peux y acheter des bricoles de dernière minute, comme la _Gazette_ ou un jus de citrouille. Un moldu et un sorcier y travaillent ensemble.

— C'est un problème, non ? Le moldu doit se poser des questions.

— Si tu veux mon avis, le moldu ne s'en pose pas _assez_, des questions. Ils ne se rendent jamais compte de rien. »

Ce n'est pas une insulte, ça ? Les parents peuvent vraiment tout faire. Ça me dépasse, toute cette injustice.

Papa s'arrête devant un mur. J'aperçois au sol, quelques mètres devant nous, le chiffre 10 peint en blanc. C'est donc là que se trouve le passage pour la voie 9 ¾ ! J'essaie de photographier ce moment dans mon esprit. Scorpius se charge de sa malle, hissée sur un charriot, et l'elfe de maison disparaît aussitôt. Mon père se dirige vers le mur et passe au travers sans un regard vers l'arrière. Il a l'air plutôt pressé d'en finir. Scorpius regarde Maman et je vois bien qu'il se retient de paniquer. Il va pleurer, ce blaireau.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Même si ce n'est plus une insulte, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça, pas aujourd'hui. Après tout, ce « blaireau », je ne le reverrai que dans… Trois mois !

Maman lui sourit comme elle sait si bien le faire et il prend son courage à deux mains pour traverser le mur. Il commence à pousser son charriot, qui zigzague un peu sous le poids de la malle, puis se volatilise à son tour.

A nous maintenant. Maman me pousse dans le dos, pressée de rejoindre son petit dragonneau sur le point de quitter le nid. Je préfèrerais courir, pour que ça aille vite, mais Maman se contente de marcher rapidement à mes côtés. Je ne remarque même pas que je traverse le mur, mais seulement que les bruits ont changé. La foule est encore plus dense et, là, devant moi, nous écrasant de son ombre, se dresse la locomotive.

Le Poudlard Express est plus rouge que sur les photos. Plus bruyant, aussi, et ce n'est pas peu dire puisque Papa est obligé d'ensorceler l'album et de le ranger à la cave pour étouffer les sifflements du train…

Je me sens petite ! Je ne veux pas que Scorp entre là-dedans, c'est trop… Agressif. Je suis presque intimidée par le train. Je comprends maintenant l'expression « se sentir comme renversé par le Poudlard Express » !

« Maman, c'est bien là ? » demande Scorpius d'une toute petite voix.

Il fixe les élèves autour de lui. La plupart semblent détendus et heureux de se retrouver les uns les autres. J'ai hâte d'être à leur place… A ma rentrée en deuxième année.

Quelques uns restent avec leur famille. Je repère une fille accrochée à sa mère, en larmes, et une autre qui triture son chapeau de sorcière comme pour le déchirer en petits bouts de tissu.

Papa est en train de parler avec un homme en uniforme bleu marine et Maman le rejoint, Scorp et moi sur les talons.

« Tu veux que je porte la cage de Quill ? je lui propose.

— Non merci, Waldie.

— C'est _Wendy_.

— Oh, pas aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plait. »

On dirait que c'est la Fête de la Libération, aujourd'hui. Il faut bien se tenir, et tout et tout… Moi qui essayais juste d'aider.

Mon père se tourne vers Maman pour lui désigner une femme dans la foule. Sans doute une de leurs amis d'enfance. Je ne connais pas l'âge exact de Papa et Maman, mais je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup fréquentés à Poudlard, alors ils ne connaissaient pas énormément d'élèves en commun. Maman s'éloigne de nous pour aller dire bonjour et Scorpius observe de bas en haut le garçon aux côtés de l'amie de Maman. Celui-ci lui rend son regard. Brrr, il n'a pas l'air sympa l'inconnu.

« Je sens un futur Serdaigle », me glisse Scorp.

Oui, il a sans doute raison. Les Serdaigle sont difficiles à attendrir, d'après mon cousin Conrad. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas tarder à le croiser, celui-ci. Même s'il vient tout seul et qu'il est donc souvent en retard. Il est en sixième année, du coup il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. Tante Daphné n'est pas du tout sévère, je crois, et Oncle Lewis n'est jamais là. Comme Papa, sauf que Papa garde en permanence un œil sur nous, à distance.

Il a bien de la chance, Conrad.

Papa dit au revoir à l'homme en uniforme et me prend par la main, pour que nous rejoignions Maman, Scorpius nous suivant avec son charriot.

« Je présume que tu es Scorpius ? » dit la dame en regardant mon frère.

Elle me sourit sans pour autant présumer qui je suis. Scorpius se présente et salue le fils de la dame, qui ne répond pas. Les adultes entament une conversation et je me retourne pour chercher un quelconque visage connu. Une amie dont le frère ou la sœur ferait sa rentrée, par exemple. J'aurais dû demander à Tiffany Goyle, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue : ses frères ont-ils un, ou deux ans de plus que moi ?

J'aperçois quelqu'un au loin et je retiens mon souffle. Ces cheveux noirs, ces lunettes rondes… C'est… C'est… Potter ! C'est l'homme qui a ramené le calme sur notre monde ! J'ai appris sa biographie quand j'étais petite, et en fait, il paraît… Jeune. Je pensais qu'il aurait au moins quatre-vingts ans ! Ou alors, ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui, si on y réfléchit bien. Qu'est-ce que Potter ferait ici, sur le quai 9 ¾, le jour de la rentrée de mon frère ? Quoiqu'il va peut-être leur faire une conférence… Il y a un discours de lui dans mon livre d'Histoire de la magie, quand il venait de mettre fin à la guerre. Oui, je me souviens très bien, il devait avoir au moins quarante ans… Forcément, parce qu'on ne sauve pas le monde quand on est petit.

Ça ne doit pas être lui.

Alors que je le regarde, il s'approche de nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de me glisser derrière la grosse malle de Scorp. Si c'est Potter, si c'est vraiment lui… Il paraît que son regard peut tuer. Il a des éclairs dans les yeux. Mes parents arrêtent de parler et l'observent. La dame et son fils font de même. D'accord, ça doit être lui. Je pourrai le dire à Mr Wisem, il sera content de savoir que j'ai rencontré un homme qui marqué l'Histoire.

Quand je quitte Potter des yeux, j'aperçois Conrad qui court vers nous. Il a les cheveux longs – c'est affreux, sans vouloir l'insulter – ce qui cache ses yeux et couvre sa nuque. Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Il a autour du cou son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle est brûlée à un bout et décousue à l'autre. Tante Daphné lui en commande souvent une nouvelle, paraît-il, mais il ne sait pas prendre soin de ses affaires.

« Bonjour Oncle Draco, bonjour Tante Astoria, bonjour Madame », halète-t-il en nous atteignant.

Il me sourit et tapote sur l'épaule de Scorpius, qui lui serre la main avant de lui désigner Quill, qu'il vient d'hériter de Papa. Mon frère est très fier de ce hibou.

« J'ai un truc à te montrer », me glisse Conrad en me prenant par le bras.

Il m'emmène vers l'avant de la locomotive et mes parents ne semblent même pas le remarquer. Tant que Scorpius est là, le reste ils s'en fichent !

Conrad fouille dans sa poche tout en jetant des regards autour de lui, méfiant. Il me tend ses deux mains fermées l'une sur l'autre.

« Je te présente Marcus, dit-il en écartant les doigts.

— Tu as adopté un _rat_ ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une voix dégoûtée. Un rat… C'est sale, ça n'a absolument rien de joli… Cependant, il sourit, insensible à ce que je pourrais bien en penser.

« Il mange tout ce que je mange et il ne prend pas beaucoup de place. Père me l'a offert.

— Oncle Lewis ne ferait jamais ça.

— Puisque je te dis que c'est lui ! Il est génial, hein ? »

Je me demande s'il parle de son père ou de… Marcus. C'est une petite boule marron dont les moustaches bougent en tous sens comme les antennes d'une fourmi.

« Maman trouverait ça répugnant.

— Tante Asto est frigide. »

_Tante Asto _?! J'espère qu'en ce moment même, il demande pardon à Morgane pour sa conduite ! Comment peut-il déformer le prénom de Maman ? On dirait qu'il a été élevé par des... des… Sauvages ! Qu'Oncle Lewis m'excuse !

« Mais de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, _frigide_. »

Je ne démens pas. Parce que mentir, c'est mal, mais surtout parce que le jour où je saurai, il se sentira bien débile.

« Tu es plus bête que ton rat, Conrad. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Mon rat est très intelligent !

— Ce qui n'améliore pas ton cas. »

Il prend son air menaçant qui ne marche plus depuis longtemps :

« Cousine Malefoy, aurais-tu un souci à résoudre avec ton Cousin Carmichael ? Parce que tu peux tout de suite me le dire et je…

— Conrad ! »

Une main attrape mon cousin et le tire vers l'arrière. La fille devant moi se met à lui ébouriffer les cheveux et Conrad a à peine le temps de glisser Marcus dans sa poche.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours aussi bruyant ? Espérons que la Sixième année te réussira mieux que les autres ! »

Elle me regarde et perd son sourire.

« Tu fais dans les pré-pubères maintenant ?

— Pas du tout ! »

Il ne lui donne cependant pas plus de détails. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas que cette folle en habits de moldue sache tout de ma vie. Elle me tend la main mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, me contentant d'adresser un signe de tête à Conrad pour lui montrer que je vais les laisser seuls. Je tourne les talons en entendant la voix de la fille faire un commentaire stupide. Disons qu'elle a au moins une chose pour elle : le blason vert et argent.

Je passe de nouveau devant Potter. Il est entouré d'enfants. J'aurais pensé à des fans si ceux-ci lui avaient accordé un peu plus d'importance. Se pourrait-il que… Que les enfants de Potter étudient à Poudlard ? Je pensais qu'ils vivaient en Ecosse ! Que viendraient-ils faire en Angleterre ? Poudlard a beau être la meilleure école de magie au monde, Potter aurait _largement_ les connaissances pour tout leur enseigner sans quitter son salon.

Il faudra que je demande à Scorpius, ou à Conrad.

Je glisse à nouveau ma main dans le creux du coude de Maman alors que celle-ci conseille à mon frère de se trouver une place dès maintenant dans le Poudlard Express.

« Je dois déjà y aller ? »

Il n'a plus l'air très sûr, mais ça il n'y a que nous pour le voir. Il a toujours l'air courageux, de loin, mon frère. Il embrasse Papa, et Maman le prend un long moment dans ses bras, m'incluant au câlin. Je me retrouve coincée entre elle et Scorp, qui m'accorde un vague regard.

« J'écrirai », dit-il.

C'est ça, comme si c'était nous qui avions besoin de courrier. Il espère juste que Maman lui promette qu'elle aussi, elle écrira. Elle lui enverra sans doute des compotes d'orties par hibou.

« Au revoir, Scorpius. Fais attention. Ne réponds pas à tes professeurs et respecte le Baron Sanglant. »

Nous y voilà. Papa surmonte sa fatigue et lui tient l'épaule. Maman lui donne une lettre de dernière minute qu'il pourra lire dans le train. Scorp empoigne sa cage et Papa fait voler sa malle à l'intérieur du train. Il monte les quelques marches et disparaît dans le couloir du wagon. Le deuxième wagon. Il est parti pour trois mois.

Quand il reviendra, on fêtera Noël.


	2. Les Fêtes de fin d'année

Bonjour et bienvenue !

Voici donc ma contribution du dimanche. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

Merci à vous lecteurs, followers, et merci à _Matsuyama_ et _Harry-potter-fictions_ pour vos reviews, you rock !

A dimanche prochain,

Poly

.

.

.

**Les fêtes de fin d'année**

« C'était merveilleux ! »

Mon frère enfourne une bouchée de haricots avant de continuer, la bouche pleine :

« Il y avait des bougies partout et quand on entrait dans une pièce, de la vapeur rouge ou verte jaillissait des serrures de porte ! »

Un serveur passe à côté de nous et remplit nos verres d'hydromel.

« Et puis la tarte aux raisins secs ! J'aurais dû vous en rapporter un morceau ! (Le petit sourire de Maman s'agrandit. C'est l'émotion.) Et si vous aviez vu toute la neige ! Il y en a encore plus qu'à Ottawa, peut-être même plus qu'en Laponie.

— Tout ça c'est bien joli, mais c'est le gui qui m'intéresse. »

Scorp tourne la tête vers Papa et fronce les sourcils sans arriver à perdre son air comblé, ce qui lui fait une tête de Lutin à qui on arracherait les oreilles. Papa a toujours taquiné Scorp là-dessus. Mais pas moi, il ne voudrait jamais me pousser à fréquenter un garçon si je ne le veux pas.

« Bon, écoute Papa, je ne connais même pas encore le nom de toutes les filles de mon année…

— Dis tout de suite que je t'agace. »

Oups, il ne rigole plus. Nous allons sans doute assister à sa phase « méchant Papa qui a l'air serein ». Ça ne rate pas, Papa croise les mains et s'appuie sur son dossier, et même si Maman pose une main sur son avant-bras, il commence à fixer Scorpius d'un œil noir.

« Cher fils, cher héritier, tu sembles oublier que tu dois honneur et respect à ton père.

— Et à ta mère », ajoute Maman qui a l'air légèrement plus détendue.

Et à moi aussi, non ?

« Le jour où je te laisserai me parler librement, ce jour-là tu seras un homme. Et sais-tu _pourquoi_ tu seras un homme ?

— Parce que je serai père moi aussi.

— Et pour être père, il faut avant tout être époux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me demande si Scorpius se mariera un jour… Après tout, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu parler à une fille, et dans aucune de ses lettres depuis Septembre il n'en a cité. Je vide mon verre en regardant Scorp hocher la tête. C'est moi ou… C'est moi ou il n'écoute pas ce que lui dit Papa ? Il a l'air ailleurs.

Merlin, que ça ne soit pas déjà sa crise d'adolescence ! Si c'est le cas, les parents seront fâchés en permanence… Déjà que je suis punie pour une Lune parce que j'ai cassé un vase chez Mrs. Ringleton !

Mrs. Ringleton est la mère de mon amie Lucy. Nous sommes nées le même jour, c'est comme ça que nos pères se sont rencontrés au Ministère en faisant la queue au Registre des Naissances. Lucy et moi nous voyons très souvent, pour faire du thé ou de l'équitation, et parfois même de la magie primaire.

Scorp présente des excuses et se remet à manger en silence. Mais dès que Maman lui demande ce qu'il a pensé de ses premiers cours, le voilà reparti pour un monologue sur « le chapeau du Professeur Yikes », « les folies des jumelles qui enseignent les sortilèges », « cet hilarant professeur de vol » et j'en passe. Il se met à rire tout seul, ce que je trouve ridicule, ce qui me fait rire, et du coup il s'arrête pour me lancer un regard digne de Papa. Il reprend son discours après quelques secondes, enchaînant sur les élèves de son dortoir, la Grande Salle où il mange et la tarte à la mélasse. Mon dessert préféré, avec les abricots en ratatouille.

« Et puis le Professeur Flint a un de ces accents ! Il doit venir d'Australie. Les garçons ont tous peur de lui et les filles l'adorent. »

Papa et Maman échangent quelques mots en vieil anglais, pour qu'on ne comprenne pas. Je suis sure que c'est parce qu'ils connaissent ce professeur, ou parce qu'ils se moquent de mon frère. Je ne savais pas que Papa et Maman connaissaient des Australiens. Ils nous ont emmenés au Canada, il y a deux ans, mais nous n'avons parlé à presque personne.

Maman me lance un regard signifiant « mange », mais je n'ai pas faim. J'aimerais tellement aller à Poudlard ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ouvert aux filles de neuf ans ?

Et puis, il y a trop d'oignons dans ce plat !

« Voilà pourquoi cela s'appelle du pudding aux oignons, Waldie. »

C'est _Wendy_. Le serveur repasse, remplit mon verre et celui de Maman avant de nous demander comment tout se déroule.

« Parfaitement bien », répond Papa sans un regard.

Il tourne lentement sa baguette entre ses mains tout en écoutant Scorp qui n'en finit pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parle autant à chaque période de vacances.

« Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis ? » je l'interromps.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Six ou sept…

— Des Serpentard ?

— Pas _que_ des Serpentard !

— Des Poufsouffle ? » je le taquine.

Il me rend mon sourire mais fait mine d'ignorer la question.

A creuser, Wendy Malefoy.

* * *

« Mais c'est mon petit serpent préféré ! s'écrie Conrad en pénétrant dans la chambre de mon frère. Jolie écharpe. »

Je le suis de près et entre après lui, jetant un coup d'œil sur le bout de tissu dans un coin aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et demande à Conrad des nouvelles de son « animal de compagnie ».

« Marcus va très bien ! Il se nourrit de mes vêtements, ces derniers temps, mais je lui pardonne bien volontiers. A ce propos, mon amie Nora Smith te salue.

— Nora Smith ? Elle est totalement folle, déclare Scorpius. Elle fait faire son travail à un Serdaigle de mon année, et elle le paye en _cheveux_. »

Conrad acquiesce frénétiquement en s'étalant sur le lit, à côté de moi.

« Elle n'a pas le choix. Le programme est chargé en Sixième année. »

Je n'ai même pas à lui demander comment il fait pour suivre le rythme, lui. Conrad a toujours été surdoué. Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite, il déplaçait des objets sous mes yeux, sans les toucher. Dommage qu'il ne mette pas cela à profit pour prendre soin de ses affaires.

Scorpius se place devant moi et fait un signe de tête vers la porte.

« Tu t'en vas s'il-te-plait ? »

Le _s'il-te-plait_, c'est clair qu'il ne le pense pas. C'est pour ça que je vais rester dans sa chambre, tiens. S'il a cru qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de moi comme ça !

« Laisse-la, Scorp. »

Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de raccourcir tous les noms, aussi ? S'il ne venait pas de me défendre, je jetterais Conrad par la fenêtre !

« Bon, j'ai un truc à vous montrer, reprend mon cousin.

— Encore ? »

Comme nous avons dit la même chose en même temps, Scorpius me jette un regard qui se veut noir – mais je sais bien qu'il n'aurait aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

Conrad se lève, retrousse les manches de sa robe et se place au centre de la pièce.

« Ferme les rideaux, Scorp. »

Mon frère ne bouge pas.

« Tu vas faire de la magie ? je demande.

— Il n'a pas le droit, déclare Scorpius.

— Fermez les rideaux et vous verrez bien ! »

C'est à ça qu'on voit que Conrad est le fils de Tante Daphné. Il s'énerve très, très facilement. Scorpius traîne des pieds jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Quand les rideaux sont fermés, Conrad étouffe un petit rire idiot. Il ne fait pas tout à fait noir, mais je préfère ramener mes jambes contre moi pour être totalement sur le lit. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il a pu nous inventer.

« _Regardez_ », chuchote-t-il.

Je distingue qu'il sort quelque chose de sa poche, de la taille d'une poire peut-être, et il écarte le tissu qui l'enveloppe. Aussitôt, une lumière laiteuse nous éclaire, très forte pour la taille de l'objet. Conrad tend celui-ci dans la direction de Scorpius qui s'approche, la lumière rendant ses yeux plus grands et sa peau plus pâle. Le voir comme ça, ça fait peur. On dirait un de ces spectres qui gardaient Azkaban. Mr Wisem serait d'accord avec moi.

« C'est une potion. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est une question, que vient de poser Scorpius, ou alors une simple affirmation. Il a soufflé cette phrase comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de potion de sa vie. Alors qu'il est à Poudlard, zut, ce Nullard !

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

« C'est un sérum d'Hébé, explique Conrad. Le plus puissant des antirides. »

Il se remet à rire. Il se moque de nous ? Un antiride ! Scorp tend la main vers le flacon rempli du liquide lumineux, mais Conrad écarte le bras.

« Quiconque en boit une gorgée, à condition qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort, se verra offrir seize secondes de vraie vie. Seize secondes d'euphorie totale. »

Scorp ricane, ce qui n'est pourtant pas son genre.

« Seize secondes ? Quel est l'intérêt ?

— On ne peut pas faire plus. Après ces seize secondes, le sérum s'est entièrement répandu dans ton sang, il atteint ton cœur et tu meurs après avoir agonisé une bonne petite minute.

— Alors ça ne sert à rien, comme potion ! » lui fait-il remarquer.

Conrad regarde mon frère comme s'il était débile. En même temps, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien apprendre en cours, Scorpius, s'il ne sait pas raisonner logiquement.

« Eh bien réfléchis, Scorp, à quoi peut bien servir une potion qui t'offre le bonheur avant de te faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

— A rien ? »

Je crois qu'il ne voit vraiment pas de quoi Conrad veut parler. Pourtant c'est assez clair. Cette potion, il ne faut la boire pour rien au monde, parce qu'elle fait des choses… Comment dire… Méchantes.

« Mais toi tu as compris, hein Waldie ?

— Wendy.

— Dis-nous tout, cousine.

— Ton sérum, dis-je tout en fixant le flacon lumineux, c'est peut-être le meilleur antirides du monde, mais c'est surtout la meilleure arme de torture qui existe.

— La _pire_, tu veux dire », me corrige Scorp machinalement.

Oui, la pire. Tout dépend du point de vue. En tout cas, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'être heureux (quand on va à Poudlard par exemple) et de tout d'un coup perdre tout son bonheur, et tout son espoir (quand on est réparti chez les Poufsouffle). Ce sérum doit agir de la même manière. Je me demande comment il l'a eu, mais après tout il a très bien pu le fabriquer lui-même… Conrad penche sa fiole à droite, puis à gauche, et Scorp et lui observent le liquide avec un petit sourire.

« Tu veux qu'on essaye ? » propose mon frère.

Conrad fait _tsss_ et range la fiole.

« T'es malade, toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas… (Il détourne les yeux et reprend :) Tu peux rouvrir les rideaux, cousin Malefoy.

— Non, vraiment, on devrait tester ! Sur un cobaye ! Pour voir comment ça fait, exactement.

— J'ai dit non.

— Allez, Conrad ! » je rajoute en les rejoignant au centre de la pièce.

C'est vrai, ça doit être tellement rare, comme potion ! Comment appelle-t-il ça déjà ? Sérum d'Aidé ?

« Je veux bien trouver un animal !

— Non, Waldie, et ce n'est pas de ton âge en plus. »

Je déteste quand on me dit ça ! Qui a le droit de décider pour moi ? Je fais ce que je veux !

« Tu peux partir maintenant », me dit mon frère.

Si seulement je pouvais lui faire avaler le poison de Conrad ! Il est toujours méchant ces derniers temps. Je le dirai à Papa, et il sera puni !

« Traitre à ton sang ! » je lui crie au visage avant de quitter la pièce en tapant des pieds.

Je l'entends rire de mon insulte. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il n'est même pas capable d'être sympa avec sa propre sœur !

Je me précipite dans ma chambre, attrape un livre et me jette sur mon lit. Je commence à lire tout en repensant à la potion blanche et lumineuse… Moi aussi je veux connaître ses effets ! Je me demande si Maman m'en voudrait de l'essayer sur Jerry. Ça serait parfait. Il me décrirait ce qu'il ressent, je noterais tout et j'échangerais mes observations contre la baguette de Scorp, juste pour quelques jours.

Sauf que… Maman ne voudrait pas. Et ça m'embêterait de tuer Jerry, même si je sais que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

L'horloge de l'entrée sonne, et le bruit familier résonne dans tout le manoir. Il est dix-neuf heures. Le dîner de Noël va bientôt commencer.

Je ressors de ma chambre en même temps que les garçons sortent de celle de Scorpius.

« Tu devrais te recoiffer, Waldimmonde. »

Je m'arrête pour dévisager mon frère. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans qu'il ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je finis par passer devant lui pour descendre les escaliers en répliquant :

« Je me fiche de tes conseils, Scorpinutile. »

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Conrad soupire et décoiffe encore plus mes cheveux. Nous arrivons tous les trois dans le salon où mes parents, Oncle Lewis, Tante Daphné, nos grands-parents et les parents de Papa sont assis. Ils étaient en train de boire du lait de licorne, je crois, parce que c'est ce que buvait Papa à Noël quand il était petit, donc c'est un bon souvenir pour lui.

Ils sont là depuis ce matin, où nous avons ouvert nos cadeaux. J'ai reçu la robe que je porte actuellement, entre autres. C'est ce que j'aime avec ma Grand-mère, elle m'offre toujours de jolies choses, avec des rubans, de la soie, du velours…

Le père de Papa décide alors que c'est l'heure du dîner, tout le monde se lève pour se diriger vers la salle à manger et je reste seule dans le salon. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, donc je ne suis pas pressée. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait déjà nuit noire, mais on peut voir le blanc de la neige s'étendre à l'infini.

Je finis par les rejoindre. Quand nous étions petits, nous mangions tous les trois dans la cuisine. On avait le droit de ne se nourrir que du dessert. Maman disait qu'avec tout ce sucre, on n'aurait jamais sommeil, mais je n'arrivais jamais à m'endormir plus tard que minuit. Maintenant, je suis assise au milieu de la table entre Oncle Lewis et le père de Papa, en face de Tante Daphné. Scorp est juste à côté d'elle, et il me lance fréquemment des regards rieurs à cause de la discussion des adultes ou de la coiffure que m'a refaite Maman en ensorcelant mes cheveux. Je commence à m'ennuyer avant même que l'on ait commencé et me met à jouer avec mon porte-couteau en forme d'hippogriffe. Au bout de cinq minutes, Papa fait remarquer que nous n'avons toujours pas été servis et il appelle Jabin, l'elfe femelle. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle n'apparaisse pas. Elle est tellement insupportable !

En revanche, Papa et Maman ont l'air surpris. Le père de Papa, juste à côté de moi, se lève avec l'air fâché. Il dit quelque chose à mon père, mais je ne fais pas attention. Est-ce que ça serait malpoli de prendre son hippogriffe pour faire un compagnon au mien ? Je m'apprête à tendre la main quand on entend une porte claquer et un vent glacial souffle les bougies sur la table. Une seule reste allumée sur le lustre du plafond, et la flamme n'éclaire que le visage de Maman, juste en dessous. Elle fixe la porte de la salle à manger, puis mon Grand-père assis à côté d'elle.

Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est cette histoire à laquelle croient les chamanes, ces sorciers du Nord dont m'a parlé Mr Wisem. Un homme, le Papa Noël, viendrait en Décembre pour apporter des cadeaux à ceux qui lui donneront de la nourriture en échange.

Peut-être que cette imbécile de Jabin lui a donné notre dîner en échange d'un bonnet… Je devrais le dire à Papa, avant qu'il n'aille voir pour rien. Il sort de la pièce avec son père à lui et je me rends compte que ma gorge est trop sèche pour que je parle. Il faudrait que je boive, mais il n'y a pas d'eau, bien sûr. Je me lève à mon tour mais Maman fait un signe vers moi pour que je me rasseye. Je remarque que Conrad a sorti sa baguette.

« _Lumos_ » murmurent Tante Daphné et Oncle Lewis en même temps.

La pièce est aussitôt éclairée par une lumière un peu bleue, qui me rappelle la potion de Conrad. Le silence se prolonge dans la sale à manger et je me contente d'observer les reflets des hippogriffes en or. C'est là que nous sursautons tous, alors que la voix du père de Papa retentit dans toute la maison : _Fuyez_, dit-il.

Aussitôt, Maman et ma Grand-mère se lèvent. Je peux voir Oncle Lewis se précipiter hors de la pièce, dans la direction où sont partis Papa et son père, et puis ma Grand-mère m'attrape par l'épaule.

Je mets un moment à reconnaître la sensation. Comme un grand trou noir qui rentre en moi et m'aspire de l'intérieur, et je ne peux plus respirer, ni voir, ni entendre, et je disparais.

Et enfin le trou me recrache comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire œuf de Doxy et je me retrouve sur le dos. J'ai à peine ouvert les yeux que quelqu'un me relève. Je suis serrée entre les bras de Maman – je reconnais son odeur. C'est rassurant et confortable. Je me rends compte que ça m'avait manqué. Maman rien que pour moi.

Mais elle me relâche presque aussitôt, entendant le son d'un transplanage claquer dans l'air. Scorpius se tient devant nous, au milieu du salon de ma Grand-mère, à côté de Tante Daphné. Celle-ci disparaît de nouveau sans un mot et Maman prend le visage de mon frère dans ses mains. Elles tremblent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-bas ? » demande Scorpius.

Voyant que Maman ne va pas lui répondre, il dirige son regard sur moi.

« C'est le Papa Noël. Il est plus discret d'habitude. »

Maman se tourne vers moi, l'air… Bizarre.

« Où est Père ? » je demande.

Scorp et moi guettons une quelconque réaction de la part de Maman, qui secoue simplement la tête. Il est sans doute encore à la maison.

Je me demande pourquoi Conrad et les autres ne nous ont pas suivis, d'ailleurs. Conrad n'est pas du genre à chercher à rencontrer le Papa Noël, mais peut-être qu'il voulait lui demander un cadeau spécial, cette année…

Ma Grand-mère entre dans la pièce, suivie d'un elfe. Elle se met à parler à Maman en vieil Anglais – je déteste quand les adultes font ça !

L'elfe me tend un gobelet argenté, rempli d'un liquide jaune clair. Du lait de licorne ! D'habitude je n'ai pas le droit, parce qu'il y a de la liqueur dedans… Mais c'est tellement délicieux ! Je vide mon verre rapidement et vais m'asseoir à côté de Scorpius, sur un banc dans un coin de la pièce.

Dès que je suis installée, je sens qu'il faut que je pose ma tête sur son épaule si je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe vers l'avant. Mon corps devient agréablement lourd et je m'enfonce lentement dans le sommeil. C'est comme si j'allais dormir pour toujours. Il faut juste que je dise bonne nuit aux adultes, c'est malpoli sinon… Bonne nuit Maman… Bonne nuit Grand-mère… Bonne nuit Morgane…

Quand je me réveillerai, je dirai bonne nuit à Papa.


	3. La Magie de la famille Malefoy

Coucou à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, ça n'arrivera plus ! (J'espère… Ahem.) On the bright side, ça vous fait deux chapitres en une semaine. A dimanche alors, pour l'entrée de Waldie à Poudlard !

Poly.

* * *

**La magie de la famille Malefoy**

Mon miroir est passé du noir au rose, ce matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Depuis l'enterrement de Papa, il n'avait pas changé, parce que toutes mes journées ont été les mêmes. Dire « bonjour », manger, travailler, manger, dire « bonsoir » – plus « bonne nuit », plus jamais ça – et dormir. D'après ses lettres, Scorpius vit de la même façon. Il écrit tous les jours à Maman parce qu'il se sent seul. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, et puis il s'est souvenu que c'est en apprenant des sorts qu'il pourrait défendre sa famille, plus tard.

Il veut être fort comme Conrad, qui a réussi à lancer un sortilège informulé la semaine dernière. C'est presque impossible, il paraît, et seul un très bon sorcier pourrait faire ça.

Peut-être que Conrad est le prochain Potter !

« Miss Malefoy, un peu de concentration je vous prie ! Votre crâne est aussi hermétique qu'une cuirasse en bedaine de sanglier, aujourd'hui ! »

Je détourne le regard de la fenêtre et croise celui de mon professeur. Mr Wisem porte une longue robe bleue qui traîne par terre et de toutes petites lunettes carrées que même un veracrasse ne pourrait pas mettre. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était avec Scorpius, et on s'est retenus de rire pendant tout son cours. Maintenant, le voir habillé autrement me paraîtrait étrange. Il reprend :

« Ce sont les Sorciers qui ont tenté au Moyen Âge de déterminer l'étendue exacte du territoire terrestre. Cecilia Alvès da Oliveira fut la première Sang-pur à traverser l'Atlantique, à dos d'amari, gigantesque ancêtre de l'oie, aujourd'hui disparu, fort malheureusement… »

Je devrais écrire à Scorpius pour lui demander si tout va bien. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Poudlard. Pourquoi mon miroir deviendrait-il soudainement _rose _? Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait prendre cette couleur !

Oui, c'est ça, je vais écrire à mon frère, et puis je vais demander à Maman ce qu'elle en pense. Elle sait toujours tout, surtout depuis que Papa est parti, elle passe plein de temps à lire ou à aller voir des opéras.

C'est assez rare, mais aujourd'hui, pardon Merlin, j'en ai marre des cours de Mr Wisem. Il est moins intéressant qu'avant. J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard.

Mr Wisem se rend compte que je pense à autre chose et tapote mon bureau de sa baguette, ce qui fait tomber ma plume. Je le lève pour la ramasser et aperçois par la fenêtre les restes de neige dans le jardin.

Vivement que toute cette blancheur s'en aille.

« Vous savez, Miss Malefoy, j'ai parlé avec Mr Goldstein, qui est professeur particulier au Manoir Goyle. Il semblerait que la petite Tiffany ait déjà terminé le chapitre sur les Grandes Conquêtes du Moyen Âge, ainsi que celui sur les mœurs de nos amis les gobelins. Elle n'a certes pas essuyé de perte aussi tragique que la vôtre, mais… »

Si Scorp était là, il l'aurait déjà fait taire. Moi je n'ose pas et me contente d'acquiescer. Il a raison après tout, je ne peux pas me permettre d'entrer à Poudlard sans rien connaître des mœurs des gobelins et autres trolls des montagnes.

L'horloge retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Mr Wisem soupire et referme son livre. J'adore ce bruit, celui de la fin du cours !

Je me lève et laisse toutes mes affaires en plan pour regagner ma chambre. J'aperçois la couleur rose de mon miroir, presque plus forte qu'avant. J'attrape un rouleau de parchemin abandonné sur ma commode et un étui à encre.

Je croise Mr Wisem dans l'entrée, où il discute avec Maman avant de repartir par la cheminée. Je sors de la maison sans dire où je vais – Maman le sait, de toute façon. Je vais écrire à mon frère et dire bonne nuit à Papa !

Le cimetière est un peu loin : il faut traverser tout Chelsea pour arriver aux limites des quartiers moldus, puis franchir une petite grille et là, on y est. Je mets vingt minutes en général. Je passe devant des boutiques et ai envie d'y acheter des choses, pour mon amie Lucy Ringleton ou même pour Maman…

Je me demande si c'est pour ça que mon miroir a changé de couleur ce matin. Pour me mettre de _bonne_ humeur. Le psychomage qui vient nous voir toutes les semaines dit que je réagis bizarrement au deuil car je ne suis pas vraiment triste.

Scorpius, lui, est passé par pleins de phases différentes, et à un moment j'ai carrément eu peur de l'approcher. Il était plus que triste, il était… Vide. Comme s'il transplanait en permanence et que son esprit avait fini par arrêter de le suivre. Maman est restée Maman. Elle nous a laissé dormir avec elle une semaine, puis nous l'a interdit. Elle a planté des orties tout autour de la maison et elle fait des tisanes tous les soirs. Elle met des robes noires et son alliance à la main droite. Elle agit comme une Maman, quoi.

Le psychomage m'a dit de parler à Papa dans ma tête, si ça pouvait m'aider, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop de respect pour lui pour l'enfermer dans mes pensées, mon pauvre Papa !

J'arrive au cimetière et me dirige vers le mausolée de ma famille. C'est comme une petite maison où il y a mes ancêtres. Même moi qui ne suis pas encore une vraie sorcière, je peux sentir la puissance qui flotte autour de ces tombes. Les plus grands sorciers sont enterrés là. La famille Malefoy au grand complet. Il faut une baguette pour pouvoir rentrer, donc je reste à l'extérieur à fixer la bougie qui brille. Sortilège de Flamme Eternelle, m'a dit Conrad. Il a plus de cent ans, celui-là.

« Bonjour, Père. »

Je m'assieds devant le mausolée et sors le parchemin et ma plume. Nous avons eu ce paquet de parchemins à Noël dernier, Scorpius et moi. Ils permettent de discuter avec quelqu'un qui a le même genre de parchemins sans même avoir besoin d'un hibou. C'est très pratique, bien que Scorp n'aime pas beaucoup les utiliser. Ça lui rappelle trop la mort de Papa.

J'inscris le nom de mon destinataire :

_Scorpius Malefoy, Poudlard, Angleterre._

_Scorpius, tu es là ?_

Je préfère vérifier, on ne sait jamais. J'aurais l'air bête à parler toute seule alors qu'il est en cours ! Mais je crois qu'il est assez libre, le mardi matin. En général il me répond dans la minute. En effet, en-dessous de ma question des mots commencent à apparaître :

_Il n'est pas là. Qui êtes-vous ?_

Mais quel idiot ! Il laisse traîner ses parchemins à la vue de tous !

Pardon, mais quand même !

Est-ce que je devrais répondre ? Qui je suis, ça ne regarde en rien les inconnus.

_Je m'appelle Wendy Malefoy. C'était un plaisir._

Il faut toujours se montrer polie, comme dirait la mère de Papa.

Je reporte mon attention sur le mausolée et arrache une marguerite dans l'herbe près de moi pour l'accrocher à la poignée. J'espère que Papa va bien, là où il est. Que son miroir à lui est toujours plein de lumière et de reflets dorés.

Je repère une autre fleur quelques mètres plus loin et vais la cueillir. La prochaine fois, j'apporterai un bouquet. Et j'arroserai les fleurs avec du lait de licorne, Papa sera content ! Ça doit les aider à pousser, sans aucun doute. Il faudrait que je demande à Mr Wis…

Hé ! Je ramasse le parchemin. Il y a maintenant un paragraphe qui prend la moitié de ma page. Visiblement, l'inconnu n'a pas compris que je mettais fin à la discussion. Je commence à peine à lire qu'un mot m'interpelle. Ça parle de Potter. Alors quoi, il est vraiment professeur à Poudlard ? Je lis la phrase en entier.

_Enchanté, Wendy, mon nom est Albus Potter. Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec Scorpius ?_

Par la voix féérique de Morgane l'enchanteresse ! _Albus_ ? J'ignorais que Potter avait des descendants ! Les enfants sur le quai 9 ¾, c'étaient les siens ? Ils étudient à Poudlard ?!

Je lis la suite du texte, où il s'excuse pour Scorp qui dort encore parce qu'ils ont eu une « semaine de surmenage ». Je n'ai jamais entendu cette expression. Ça doit être un truc de garçons. Et puis il demande de mes nouvelles, et des nouvelles de mes proches. Visiblement, il ignore totalement qui je suis. Son paragraphe se termine par des salutations ou quelque chose du genre – je ne comprends pas trop.

Une chose est sûre : mon frère connaît un Potter. Il a trop de chance ! Ça-ne-se-fait-pas ! Moi aussi je veux connaître une personne célèbre ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit ?

Je replie le parchemin et ramasse ma plume. Si je cours, je serai à la maison dans dix minutes et je pourrai raconter ma découverte à Maman !

« Bonne nuit mon petit Papa ! Que personne ne réveille le dragon qui dort ! »

Je me retourne et… Recule de quelques pas, surprise. Il y a une fille avec moi dans le cimetière. Et ce n'est pas un fantôme. C'est la première fois que je croise quelqu'un !

La fille est bien coiffée et bien habillée, comme les gens sur les photos du mariage de Papa et Maman. Par contre elle fait un peu peur, d'abord parce qu'elle est habillée tout en noir, et ensuite parce qu'elle est apparue comme ça, sans un bruit.

Elle me regarde en silence, puis sourit et tout de suite, elle a l'air plus normal. Je remarque qu'elle a de très jolies boucles d'oreilles argentées. Je me demande si c'est bien une Sorcière, tiens. Si elle était Moldue, elle n'aurait rien à faire là, mais… Des boucles d'oreilles, quoi !

Elle me dit bonjour et je suis bien obligée de lui sourire à mon tour. Elle me tend son petit doigt, et j'accroche le mien au sien pour secouer sa main – ses doigts sont chauds, comparés aux miens. J'aurais dû prendre des gants.

« Diane Crivey, se présente-t-elle.

— Wendy Malefoy. »

Je ne connais pas son nom et je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je demande par gentillesse :

« Tu as des proches, ici ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête et désigne un coin du cimetière. Il y a un arbre plein de feuilles vertes couvertes de neige.

« J'ai de la chance de te rencontrer, Wendy. On m'a parlé de ta famille. »

Elle rigole en voyant la tête que je fais. _De la chance _? Elle exagère.

« Les Malefoy étaient des sorciers très puissants, non ?

— Etaient ? je répète.

— Eh bien, maintenant il ne reste plus que… Ton frère.

— Scorpius pourrait bien devenir puissant, lui aussi. »

Elle ne dit rien mais secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Pour qui elle se prend, exactement ?!

« Toi par contre, tu seras comme eux. (Elle tend la main vers le mausolée derrière moi.) Tu seras comme eux. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le ciel puis me regarde de nouveau.

« Soyons amies, Wendy. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?

— Non merci, Diane. Va honorer tes morts et laisse les Malefoy reposer en paix. »

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise, même si je ne suis pas souvent malpolie – elle devrait le savoir si elle connait si bien ma famille.

« Les Malefoy – même les plus grands – ont toujours eu besoin d'un ami. Une personne sur qui compter, tu comprends ? »

Les Malefoy n'ont besoin de personne !

« Soyons amies. On se voit demain ? J'apporterai des fleurs pour ton père. »

Elle me tend encore son petit doigt mais je ne le touche pas.

« Passe une bonne journée », dis-je en la contournant.

Je vais juste oublier toute cette histoire et me concentrer sur Scorp qui est devenu l'ami d'un Potter. Très bien.

Je marche jusqu'aux grilles et une fois celles-ci atteintes, je me mets à courir en direction de la maison. Je commence rapidement à m'essouffler et en plus des Sorciers me regardent comme si j'étais bizarre. Maman soupirerait si elle me voyait.

Je rentre chez moi et une odeur de brûlé m'indique aussitôt que Nigg a commencé à cuisiner. Elle n'a jamais su faire cuire quoi que ce soit. La maison est plongée dans le silence et mes pas raisonnent dans l'entrée alors que j'enlève mon écharpe et la lance sur la rampe de l'escalier.

« Mère ? »

Peut-être que Maman est sortie. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, dans le jardin. La neige est toujours bien blanche, comme les mouchoirs qu'on a aux réunions de famille. Pas de trace de Maman. Je vais remonter dans ma chambre et attendre qu'elle revienne. Elle sera là pour le déjeuner ! Je lui dirai à table, pour le fils de Potter.

Je commence à gravir les marches menant au premier quand le coucou de la porte retentit. Ce coucou, c'est Scorp qui l'a fait avec Papa quand il était tout petit. Le son est horrible, mais il réchauffe le cœur, comme il disait.

Kerri apparaît et se dirige vers la porte, remettant en place le tissu bleu qu'il a sur les épaules. Il me voit, debout sur les marches.

« Puis-je ouvrir, Miss ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Contente-toi de suivre les ordres de ma mère. »

Kerri s'incline puis, remettant une fois de plus son tissu qui a glissé, il claque des doigts et la porte s'ouvre.

« Bonjour, elfe, dit une voix que je reconnais tout à fait. Où sont tes maîtres ? »

Je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse avant que Diane Crivey ne me voie. Elle m'a suivie, cette harpie !

Pardon, mais quand même !

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et attends derrière la porte, au cas où Kerri l'aie laissée entrer. Aucun bruit. Ouf, j'aurais sans doute étranglé notre elfe, si cette folle avait pénétré chez moi !

Je vais poser mon parchemin et ma plume sur la coiffeuse et m'arrête devant mon miroir. Il est toujours un peu rose, sur les bords… Mais le reste est parfaitement normal et ne fait que me refléter, comme un miroir banal. Je sursaute en entendant un bruit à ma fenêtre. Je me dirige dans sa direction et aperçois aussitôt Diane, en bas, sur mon gazon. Comment a-t-elle pu passer les charmes autour du manoir ? Ils sont encore plus puissants depuis les voleurs qui ont tué Papa ! J'ouvre la fenêtre pour lui dire d'arrêter d'y lancer des coquilles d'escargots – qui sont maintenant dans ma gouttière, bien en évidence.

« Je ne partirai pas ! » déclare-t-elle aussitôt.

Je soupire. Bon, que ferait Maman dans un cas comme celui-ci ? Elle ne chasserait jamais personne… Mais Diane a été tellement malpolie avec moi tout à l'heure… Elle a même critiqué Scorpius !

Et puis on va bientôt déjeuner, je ne peux pas la laisser rentrer, surtout que Maman n'est pas là.

Enfin d'un autre côté, si je l'invite une bonne fois pour toutes, je pourrai lui expliquer que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne veux plus la revoir. Voilà, ce sera parfait.

Diane attend toujours en bas, immobile, à me fixer.

« Diane, euh... je commence, faisant comme si j'avais oublié son nom de famille.

— Oui, Didou ? »

Quoi ? Elle m'a donné un surnom ? Mais je n'ai _jamais vu ça_ !

« C'est Wendy. Je disais : Diane, peux-tu me rappeler ton nom de famille que j'ai déjà complètement effacé de mes souvenirs ?

— Tu peux m'appeler Nini, si tu veux. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

— Non, merci. Tu prendras bien un thé, _Crivey _? »

Elle sourit et crie, plus fort qu'il ne le faut :

« Je veux bien prendre un thé, Didou, c'est très gentil. Vert et sans sucre, infusé quinze minutes. »

Ça fait long, quinze minutes !

« Je vais faire le tour, à tout de suite » ajoute-t-elle.

Très bien, j'ai soixante secondes pour me faire plus présentable qu'elle ! Je me précipite devant mon miroir – impossible de me voir dedans, il est redevenu rose. C'est donc à cause de Diane qu'il change. Bizarre, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devenir amies ? Impossible.

Après avoir défroissé ma robe et renoué mes nattes, je descends accueillir mon invitée. Le coucou retentit alors que j'ordonne à Nigg de faire du thé.

« Ouf, j'ai cru que tu ne m'ouvrirais jamais ! » dit Diane.

C'est quand elle rentre que je remarque qu'elle n'a pas de manteau. Pourtant, sa main était chaude, tout à l'heure au cimetière.

« Dis, qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! s'exclame-t-elle très bruyamment. Et impressionnant ! »

Elle tourne sur elle-même, au milieu du hall, puis me tend le paquet rose qu'elle avait sous le bras.

« J'ai apporté des scones. »

Je la remercie et la conduit vers le salon, où nous nous asseyons toutes les deux.

« Tu as lu tous les livres de cette bibliothèque ? me demande-t-elle.

— Oui. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais elle n'a pas à le savoir. Elle hoche la tête, mais n'a pas l'air impressionnée. Enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de son avis de toute façon.

« Quel âge as-tu ? je demande pour l'occuper.

— Quinze ans. »

Je me mets à rire.

« Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas crédible… J'ai dix ans. »

Oh, je suis jalouse.

« Et tu habites où ?

— Je vivais à Glasgow jusqu'à hier. Maintenant, c'est Chelsea. Passage Haddington. Tu connais ? »

Je secoue la tête négativement. C'est la rue avec tous les grands hôtels particuliers. Les parents de Papa y ont emménagé il y a quelques années.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Londres ? Les affaires ? Les boutiques ?

— Les lumières, je pense. »

Elle sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« Plus sérieusement, c'est ma mère. Toute sa famille vit à Londres. Mon père est mort il y a deux semaines. »

Elle a murmuré la dernière phrase alors que l'elfe de maison apparaissait bruyamment – trop – pour déposer des tasses sur la table basse. Il s'incline et repart alors qu'un bruit de casseroles sur le carrelage retentit dans la cuisine. Nigg a dû se remettre aux fourneaux.

Diane regarde le liquide d'un noir d'encre dans sa tasse. Elle ne va pas pleurer, quand même !

« Considère-toi heureuse, toi tu as eu un an avec lui que moi je n'aurai jamais avec le mien.

— Pas vraiment. Je n'ai eu dix ans que cette année. Je suis née le trois Janvier. »

Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Elle compte sur moi pour lui offrir un cadeau dans un an ?

Bref, il faudrait que je lui dise de partir. Maman va rentrer.

« Je devrais sans doute ne pas rester trop longtemps, me devance-t-elle. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. »

Elle repose sa tasse à laquelle elle n'a pas touché. Elle est toujours pleine de thé fumant. Voyant mon regard qui est sans doute comme celui qu'avait Papa quand Scorp lui répondait, elle déclare :

« Il n'est pas assez fort. »

Elle se lève et observe la boîte qu'elle a apportée avec le même regard propre aux gens mécontents. Et toc, moi non plus je n'aime pas tes trucs. Je la devance pour l'amener jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle a laissé un parapluie appuyé contre le mur, à l'extérieur. Je ne l'avais pas vu en lui ouvrant.

« Alors à bientôt, Didou. C'était génial.

— Justement, à ce propos… Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'inviter des inconnus d'habitude… Ma mère serait furieuse si elle savait.

— Je comprends tout à fait. Je te ferai parvenir une invitation à mon goûter d'anniversaire, si tu veux ! Tu seras l'invitée d'honneur ! »

Je ne peux rien répliquer à ça. Elle a déjà empoigné son parapluie et elle s'éloigne dans l'allée.

Je crois que je l'aime bien, finalement.

« Par contre, Didou, dit-elle en se retournant, pense à prévenir Mrs Malefoy : votre jardin est un vrai cimetière d'escargots. »

Grrr. Mais quelle _courge_ !

Quand je la reverrai, elle sera… Morte, cette mégère !


	4. Le Début d'apprentissage

Salut à tous ! Merci de me rejoindre encore une fois pour un nouveau chapitre.

Merci aux petits anges reviewers qui font vraiment des merveilles et à tous les fidèles silencieux, que je poke aussi.

Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !

Poly

* * *

**Le début d'apprentissage**

« Je suis morte », gémit Diane à côté de moi.

Sa main se serre dans la mienne, avant de la lâcher. Elle monte les quelques marches qui la séparent du Choixpeau et s'assied sur le tabouret. Un professeur la coiffe du Choixpeau chiffonné et noirci par l'âge et aussitôt, on peut entendre celui-ci marmonner quelque chose. Je m'approche doucement, dépassant les élèves qui regardent mon amie.

« Oui, vraiment spéciale… Beaucoup de qualités… Je ne vois pas. Vous me posez une colle, jeune fille. Je devrais peut-être… Ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, je dois fatiguer. Oui, je ne vois qu'une solution. »

Diane pose ses yeux sur moi. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise, non. Je vois bien qu'elle est dans son élément, là-haut devant toute l'école.

Le Choixpeau s'écrie :

« Je me vois aujourd'hui dans l'obligation – une obligation, certes, mais c'est surtout un honneur pour moi – de faire de cette jeune personne, Diane Crivey deuxième du nom, un membre à part entière des dorénavant quatre Fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard dans laquelle j'officie depuis plus de mille et cent générations d'élèves. La maison Crivey accueillera cette charmante élève et, je l'espère, bon nombre d'autres tout aussi brillants qu'elle ! »

Je dois rêver ! Diane éclate de rire et tout le monde applaudit. Le directeur lui fait une révérence et lui cède sa place.

D'un claquement de doigts, Diane fait apparaître un liquide rougeâtre dans son verre et le porte à ses lèvres en me fixant de ses yeux, qui deviennent peu à peu rouges à leur tour. Je sens un frisson glacé parcourir mon dos et mes mains deviennent moites.

Je me réveille le souffle coupé et me redresse aussitôt pour jeter ma couette par terre. Aucune chance, Diane ne sera jamais plus aimée que moi ! Même si elle a des pouvoirs spéciaux ou…

Ah. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Wendy. Je ferais mieux de me rendormir. Je m'allonge, ma chemise de nuit collant à mon dos. Les étoiles brillent au-dessus de ma tête. Je souris dans l'obscurité. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu. Mes paupières tombent. Je sens d'ici le vent dans le parc du château. Chargé de magie, il caresse mes joues…

A demain, Poudlard…

* * *

Scorpius rentre dans ma chambre sans avoir frappé. Il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et me fixe, l'air faussement sévère.

« Waldie, il est dix heures. »

Merci Scorpius, j'avais cru comprendre. Maman est venue me chercher sept fois et chacun des elfes au moins le double.

« Tu veux qu'on soit tous les deux en retard pour notre rentrée ?

— Oui », je réponds en me couvrant le visage avec ma couette.

Il soupire et tire dessus jusqu'à me découvrir les épaules, d'un coup sec qui envoie un courant d'air sur ma peau.

« Mère t'a fait des gaufres.

— _Nigg_ a fait des gaufres.

— Sur l'ordre de Mère. »

Il se lève.

« Lève-toi ou je te transforme en asticot !

— T'as même pas le droit.

— Oh, ça, c'est ce que dit Mère pour te rassurer. Ils ne pourraient jamais m'arrêter à temps, de toute façon.

— Qui ça ?

— Les Berserker. »

J'avale ma salive et l'acte ne me paraît pas naturel du tout. J'ai la gorge sèche. Je déteste le ton avec lequel il emploie ce mot.

« Les Berserker ne sont pas les rois du monde, Scorp ! »

Il sourit.

« C'est encore quelque chose que dit Mère pour te rassurer, Waldignare. Les Berserker contrôlent tout et depuis longtemps.

— Ils n'existent même pas !

— Ils ont tué Père.

— Tu n'en sais rien ! »

Je suis bien réveillée, maintenant, à cause de cet imbécile ! Je me lève et me redresse le plus possible pour essayer d'atteindre le niveau de ses yeux. Il continue à me regarder de haut.

« Conrad me l'a dit. »

Je vais l'étriper ! _Comment_ peut-il croire Conrad ? Et penser qu'une quelconque secte a tué Papa ?!

Papa aurait pu battre le plus dangereux sorcier du monde, de toute façon.

C'étaient des voleurs qui l'ont attaqué. Pas les Berserker.

« Allez, va t'habiller. Tu pourras dormir ce soir, dans ton lit jaune et noir. »

Il refait un sourire et tourne les talons.

« Et dépêche, sorcière. »

Je ne compte absolument pas me dépêcher. Je regrette ces derniers jours, où j'étais très contente d'aller à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur. Je me demande si Maman et Papa aussi avaient peur. Je me demande si Scorpius avait _autant_ peur. Je me demande si j'irai bien à Serpentard, si j'aurai des amies…

Et je n'arrête pas de me dire que Papa n'est pas là pour tenir mon épaule. Il dort et on ne peut pas le réveiller. Crier ne changera rien, le transformer en asticot non plus, et rien ne changera ça.

C'est triste, mais c'est ça la mort.

Mr Wisem m'a expliqué que c'était le fonctionnement de la magie.

La naissance, c'est la mise en marche de la machine et la mort, c'est comme si on éteignait un feu. Il n'y a plus aucune alchimie entre les réactifs. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris cette phrase, mais il m'a dit que lui non plus ne comprenait pas toujours ce que je lui disais.

Habillée, je sors de ma chambre avec ma malle, que je fais traîner derrière moi. Kerri apparaît dès que j'atteins l'escalier.

« Puis-je aider, Miss ? »

Je lâche ma malle et dévale les marches. Maman est dans le salon en train de lire. Elle porte les lunettes de Papa et je me retiens de ne pas me moquer de ses yeux trop gros. Je lui fais un bisou et elle remet mon col. Je déteste être habillée comme une gamine. Avec des petites jupes et des petits cardigans et des petites chaussures. Tout en noir et blanc, en plus.

« Il est un peu tard, ma couleuvre. Tu devrais être prête depuis longtemps. »

Elle jette un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Un serpent en fait petit à petit le tour, et sa tête indique l'heure. Ma grand-mère a toujours dit que c'était horrible et si je n'y étais pas aussi habituée, je penserais sans doute pareil.

« J'ai fait débarrasser la table. Si tu as vraiment faim, va dans la cuisine. Mais je ne veux rien savoir. »

Elle me tend la joue et j'y pose mes lèvres.

En fait, je n'ai pas envie de manger, mais je rejoins quand même Nigg qui nettoie des casseroles. Elle me propose des gaufres et du chocolat chaud, puis du poulet ou un fraisier. On en arrive aux pâtisseries françaises quand Scorp entre à son tour, demande à l'elfe de nous quitter et s'assied en face de moi.

« Sujet sérieux, déclare-t-il avec un air grave. Ne répète ça à personne. »

Il va me dire qu'il a vu un Berserk histoire de me faire encore plus peur.

« Tu t'en rendras compte bien vite… Mais il y a des choses que tu ignores à propos de Poudlard. »

Ca ne marchera pas, je n'aurai pas peur d'une légende stupide.

« Tu sais que je suis à Serpentard. »

Ah, il va me parler de son amitié avec Potter, qu'il n'a jamais voulu avouer sous prétexte que ça ne nous regarde pas, Maman et moi. Je fais un signe de tête pour qu'il continue. Il croise ses mains devant lui, sur la table.

« Eh bien en vrai, je suis à Serdaigle. »

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour me défier de faire un commentaire.

« Sale menteur ! » je m'exclame sans vraiment y faire attention.

Il ne peut pas être autre part qu'à Serpentard ! C'est mon _frère_, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un Malefoy ! Et les Malefoy ont leur place à Serpentard ! Comment aurait-il pu nous mentir pendant deux ans ?

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Waldie.

— Wendy !

— … Père et Mère me tueraient. »

Je me redresse, et pour une fois mes yeux sont au-dessus des siens. Je sens que je rougis tant je me retiens de crier.

« Je peux t'assurer que Mère _va_ te tuer ! Quand elle apprendra ça… !

— Serdaigle, c'est aussi une très bonne maison ! Et nous sommes bien plus intelligents que cette racaille de Serpentard. »

Il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et doit sûrement déjà être en train de demander pardon à Merlin, mais moi, je m'en fiche totalement de ses excuses.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu _oses_ ! La maison de Père et Mère ! La maison des Malefoy et de Mr Wisem ! Du Ministre de la Magie ! Tu te crois plus intelligent qu'eux ? Tu n'es qu'un bout de gras emplumé voué à s'engraisser encore plus à coups de volumes en quinze tomes d'arithmancie… »

Il me coupe en plaquant une main sur ma bouche, et l'autre derrière ma tête. Je cligne des yeux et son visage – que je ne voyais plus que flou pendant cette dernière minute – m'apparaît clairement. Il est tout blanc, le pauvre.

« Pardon », je grommelle contre sa paume.

Pardon Morgane. C'est mon frère aîné, après tout.

« Je suis désolé, Waldie. Je savais bien que tu serais fâchée. »

Je ne suis pas _fâchée_. Il vient juste de me trahir, et de trahir les parents. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen de le trahir à mon tour !

« Et ton uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard ? » je demande en me rasseyant.

Il fait de même en ayant l'air soulagé.

« Ce sont des vieux habits de Conrad. Il me couvre. »

Quel crétin, c'est pas possible. Il faudra que je lui parle. Maintenant que je vais à Poudlard, il me prendra peut-être moins pour une « petite ».

« Et Mère n'a pas à savoir, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il. Je sais qu'elle préfèrerait n'être au courant de rien. »

Là, il a raison. Maman est tellement gentille avec nous.

Je me lève, gardant mon calme.

« Alors c'est bon, tu ne diras rien ? Tu ne feras pas de scandale ? Il est tout à fait possible que tu te retrouves aussi autre part qu'à Serpentard. »

C'est ça, Scorpius. Ça te rassurerait sans doute.

Mais moi je _suis_ à Serpentard depuis que je suis née. Rien que de savoir que Scorp n'y est pas me persuade que _moi_, j'irai. Il verra bien. Ça clouera le bec à ses oiseaux d'amis.

* * *

De la fumée blanche sort en dansant de la locomotive et le train file à toute vitesse. Il est tout rouge, tout brillant, et à côté le Soleil produit aussi peu de lumière que – j'imagine – le pauvre _Lumos_ de mon frère. Je relève les yeux du lac dans lequel se reflète le Poudlard Express et fixe la campagne qui s'étend devant moi. Il pleut un peu et mes cheveux mouillés collent à ma joue, poussés par le vent.

Je les ai détachés dès que le train a démarré. J'ai ignoré Scorpius qui me traitait d'épouvantard et je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes, alors que les élèves choisissaient leur place.

_Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer les futurs sorciers de ma génération._

C'est ce que Scorp m'a écrit dans sa première lettre de Poudlard. Dans la suivante, il me décrivait tous ses nouveaux amis. Mais moi je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer me faire des camarades. Si je me retrouve dans la même maison que Tiffany, ou Diane, ou Lucy, alors ça ira. Mais je jure sur le Manoir des Malefoy qu'il est hors de question que je sorte de ces toilettes avant d'être sûre de me retrouver avec l'une d'elles.

On frappe à la porte et je ramène ma tête à l'intérieur.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? J'attends depuis au moins dix minutes ! »

Quel mal élevé ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir si la personne qui a parlé à travers la cloison est un garçon ou une fille, mais je trouve que c'est du Serdaigle tout craché !

« Je te prie d'attendre encore », je réponds poliment en m'asseyant contre le mur.

Il y a une petite plaquette au-dessus du lavabo, avec une baguette magique barrée en rouge. Visiblement, des élèves ont tendance à venir s'entraîner ici avant d'arriver à l'école. C'est un bon moyen d'avoir un avantage sur les autres, après deux mois sans magie.

La personne répond par des coups répétés sur la porte.

« Sors tout de suite ou j'ensorcèle le robinet ! Il fera un cobra très convainquant, je te le promets ! »

Comme si j'allais avoir peur de ça.

« Ensorcèle le robinet et je te transforme en mouche géante ! On verra lequel de nous deux plaît le plus à ton stupide cobra ! »

Pardon Morgane, je sais bien qu'il faut être aimable avec les étrangers, mais je ne peux tout de même pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, si ?

La poignée de la porte s'abaisse brusquement et la porte s'ouvre, le battant se dirigeant droit sur moi. Je crie le plus fort possible et il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon corps. La tête de mon interlocuteur apparaît. Il est tout rouge.

« Tu es complètement dingue ! je m'exclame.

— C'est de ta faute ! Comment j'aurais pu prévoir que tu ne verrouillais pas les portes ? »

Je reste silencieuse. _Verrouiller_ la porte ? Pour après rester coincée à l'intérieur pour toujours ?

« Excuse-toi et j'oublierai peut-être. »

Voilà, je lui laisse une chance de se racheter. Il lève les sourcils, qui disparaissent sous ses cheveux mal coupés. Il est roux, comme les premières lignées de sorciers du Nord.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas ! Sale gamine prétentieuse ! »

Alors là ! Là il dépasse les bornes et ne respecte plus aucune règle de bienséance. Je n'en reviens pas ! Il a été élevé chez les Trolls ou quoi ?

« Sors de ces toilettes maintenant ! m'ordonne-t-il.

— Non, je réplique, _toi_ tu sors ! »

Il croise les bras et rougit de plus en plus. Pitié qu'il soit nul en enchantements, pitié qu'il soit nul en enchantements, pitié…

« Et ce sont des toilettes pour filles ! » je rajoute.

Cet argument marcherait sur n'importe quel garçon digne de ce nom, mais lui plisse les yeux et se penche vers moi.

« Mais je _suis_ une fille, espèce de sale gnome aveugle ! »

Il y a un silence pendant lequel je ne sais pas quoi dire, puis cherche une quelconque preuve de ce qu'elle avance. C'est vrai que ses yeux… Mais certains garçons aussi ont des longs cils comme ça ! Sa bouche est un peu ronde, d'accord, mais…

« Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! »

Je sais bien que j'aurais pu trouver une meilleure repartie mais de toute façon ce n'est pas la peine puisqu'elle ne semble même plus m'écouter. Elle a l'air assez fâchée que je l'aie confondue avec un garçon. Mais si seulement ses cheveux n'étaient pas courts comme ça !

Elle se redresse et me force à me relever en me tenant par le col. Elle fait au moins une tête de plus que moi.

« Tu sors maintenant. »

Je ferais mieux de l'écouter. Elle est bizarre quand même ! Je me retrouve dans le couloir et elle claque la porte derrière moi.

Silence.

J'entends presque le tissu de mon chemisier aspirer l'eau de pluie de mes cheveux mouillés. Je refais ma tresse lentement. J'essuie mes mains sur ma jupe. Ma malle est toujours là, dans un coin. Maman a glissé l'un de ses foulards dedans avant que je parte, pour que j'aie son odeur.

Je le prends et le glisse dans ma poche de gilet, avant de remonter le couloir en tentant de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur des compartiments. Je croise un élève de Serpentard qui me salue au passage – nos parents se connaissent.

J'arrive au bout du wagon quand une porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je me retourne, m'attendant à voir Scorpius, mais c'est une fille qui me sourit. Une vraie fille, cette fois, avec les mêmes habits que moi et une tresse sans doute mieux faite.

« Waldie !

— Tiffany ! »

Je la rejoins et nous nous serrons la main – juste du bout des doigts comme font nos mères. Elle m'introduit dans son compartiment où deux autres filles, debout, me donnent la main à leur tour.

« Je te présente Beta et Lizzie Cuffe. Les filles, je vous présente Waldie Malefoy. »

Nous nous asseyons et Lizzie me sourit.

« Nous parlions de Poudlard, explique Tiffany. Mon frère aîné, Gregory, y est entré l'année dernière avec Lizzie.

— Nous sommes tous deux à Serpentard. J'espère que vous nous rejoindrez, les filles.

— Ça ne fait aucun doute, je l'assure.

— En tout cas, reprend Tiffany, mon père m'a dit qu'il m'accepterait dans n'importe quelle maison, sauf celle des lionceaux. »

Les deux autres hochent la tête.

« Celle des lionceaux ? je répète. Tu parles de Poufsouffle ? »

Je crois qu'elle confond les blaireaux et les félins…

« Non, Waldie, non ! »

Elle prend un ton fatigué comme si elle devait me répéter cette phrase tous les deux jours :

« Je parle des rouge et or ! »

Je continue de la regarder. Les rouge et or ? Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

« S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à dire leur nom, il me rend malade.

— Tiffany, intervient Beta pour la première fois (sa voix est vraiment aiguë), je crois qu'elle ne connait pas cette maison. »

Elles me regardent toutes les trois, un sourcil arqué. Lizzie me demande combien de maisons je connais. Comme s'il y en avait des milliards.

« Serpentard, la maison dans laquelle tu es, Serdaigle, celle dans laquelle vont les inutiles, et enfin Poufsouffle – je vous renvoie à la définition de Serdaigle. »

Tiffany se penche vers moi.

« Et tu en oublies une, Waldie. La rivale de Serpentard. »

J'ai bien envie de lui dire de m'appeler Wendy une bonne fois pour toutes, mais elle a l'air tellement passionnée par le sujet que je me tais.

« Gris-fond-d'or ! » lâche Beta.

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

« C'est le nom de la quatrième maison, explique Lizzie. La maison de Godric Gris-fond-d'or – la maison la plus horrible qui soit puisque tous ceux qui y vont finissent morts. »

Alors comme ça, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard ? Mr Wisem ne m'en avait jamais parlé ! Et Scorp non plus ! Elle doit dater de cette année… En tout cas, il vaut mieux que je l'évite. Wendy Malefoy vivra !

« C'était la maison de Potter, tu sais », ajoute Beta.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de compter les années. Aussi jeune que soit Harry Potter, ça fait toujours beaucoup de temps qu'il a quitté Poudlard. Cette maison est au moins aussi vieille que lui. Pourquoi personne ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

« Et tu dis que Serpentard et Gris-fond-d'or sont ennemies ?

— Oui, depuis toujours. C'est incroyable que tu sois passée à côté de ça. »

Elles se regardent toutes les trois, puis semblent comprendre :

« C'est vrai que la famille Malefoy est abonnée à Serpentard. Tes parents ont sans doute pensé qu'il était inutile de t'ennuyer avec cette histoire.

— N'interprète pas les pensées de mes parents, Beta. Je sais très bien qu'ils m'en auraient parlé un jour. Les Malefoy n'ont rien à cacher. »

Tiffany me sourit.

« Et les Goyle non plus, ma chère Waldie, les Goyle non plus. Tu sais bien que nos parents sont très amis. »

Je crois qu'elle essaye de rattraper la gaffe de sa copine. C'est mignon de sa part.

« J'ai apporté des Fondants du Chaudron, les filles », intervient Lizzie.

Elle ouvre un mouchoir et me tend un bonbon. Ça me rappelle les vacances d'hiver, quand Scorp et moi étions petits. Papa en avait des dizaines dans ses poches et quand il enlevait sa veste, mon frère et moi essayions d'en prendre le plus possible sans qu'il nous voie.

« J'adore ! » je déclare en me resservant.

Lizzie éclate de rire.

« Tu fais bien d'en manger beaucoup, parce le banquet de début d'année semble toujours très long à commencer ! »

Le banquet de début d'année. Un frisson me parcourt quand je pense à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Moi, debout devant tous et face à mon avenir.

Quand je serai dans mon lit ce soir, au moins, tout ça sera fini.


	5. Les Elèves de Poudlard

Coucou les copains ! Voici le chapitre 5 !

Un grand merci à tous pour votre lecture, votre présence et votre soutien. Je suis ravie d'avoir un retour positif pour le moment, mais n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts si quelque chose reste obscur, ou si vous pensez que je devrais réécrire un passage.

Passez une bonne semaine, et à tous les nerds out there, May the 4th be with you!

Poly

* * *

**Les élèves de Poudlard**

La lumière du Soleil traverse les rideaux de mon lit. Je souris. J'ai fini par m'endormir, mais je ne sais pas quand. Il devait bien être minuit. Les filles du dortoir ont beaucoup parlé et je les ai entendues chuchoter sur moi. Elles se demandaient pourquoi je ne disais rien. Mais hier j'avais le souffle coupé parce que j'étais trop fatiguée. Ce matin est un meilleur matin. Cette journée sera une excellente journée.

Je vais me laver, m'habiller et aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je vais regarder ce que font les Première année et je vais tenter de retenir le nom d'un ou deux d'entre eux. Je vais essayer d'être gentille. Et ils vont m'adorer parce que je serai la meilleure Deuxième année qui soit.

« Wendy, tu te lèves ou tu continues de faire ton ermite ? Déjà qu'hier on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues… »

Mon rideau s'ouvre brusquement et une tête rousse me saute dessus, suivie du corps qui va avec.

« Lily ! » je m'écrie alors que l'espèce de singe à visage humain glisse ses doits crochus sur mes côtes.

Lily relève la tête et ses yeux me paraissent plus sombres que d'habitude.

« Bataille de chatouilles ! » hurle-t-elle avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Je me contorsionne dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats et en tentant d'appeler ma voisine de lit à la rescousse. Naomi n'en a rien à faire et me regarde souffrir en se brossant les dents machinalement.

Sabrina passe à côté de mon lit et lui conseille d'aller s'habiller :

« J'adore ce style à moitié dénudé, mais garde-le pour ton copain s'il te plait ! »

Naomi baisse les yeux sur ses jambes nues. Elle ne porte qu'un short avec écrit dessus _SWI_ – l'école de magie américaine dans laquelle étudie l'un de ses cousins. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Tiens, tes cheveux ont poussé ! » fais-je remarquer à Lily, toujours à califourchon sur moi.

Ils atteignent presque ses épaules. Incroyable mais vrai !

« Tiens, tu t'es réveillée ! » réplique-t-elle.

Je suis réveillée depuis le début. Elle m'a fait le coup tous les jours l'année dernière… J'osais espérer que ça change cette année…

« Bon, c'est le moment de petit-déjeuner ! »

Elle saute sur ses pieds alors que Sabrina crie depuis la salle de bain que « petit-déjeuner » n'est pas un verbe. Je la rejoins dans la petite salle. Elle est d'autant plus étroite que Naomi y stocke tous ses cosmétiques en permanence, ainsi qu'une sélection d'habits que je ne l'ai jamais vue porter. Heureusement, en ce deux Septembre, elle n'a pas encore eu trop de temps pour s'étaler.

Je me recoiffe et me fais une tresse, puis regagne la chambre pour y récupérer mes affaires de toilette. Dès que Sabrina quitte la salle de bain, je m'y précipite avant que Naomi n'y entre. Elle se met à crier à la porte, s'étranglant avec son dentifrice. Elle n'avait qu'à être plus rapide ! C'est tous les matins la même chose ! Je prends ma douche en pensant à mes habits, toujours enfermés dans ma malle et donc pas dans la salle de bains avec moi.

Le sort a voulu que le premier Septembre tombe un samedi cette année. Nous faisons donc notre rentrée en plein week-end. Le professeur McGonagall – une rare survivante à Gryffondor – marche quand même un peu à l'envers.

Enfin, comme aujourd'hui on est dimanche, je n'ai pas à porter l'uniforme de l'école. Seulement, comme j'ai oublié de prendre des habits avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains, je vais encore devoir traverser le dortoir à moitié nue tout en empêchant Naomi de me piquer ma place au lavabo.

Une fois sèche, je considère les vêtements de Naomi exposés bien en évidence… Comme je suis plus petite qu'elle, ses jupes paraîtront sans doute moins vulgaires sur moi – bien que quand c'est elle qui les porte, c'est plus joli que de mauvais goût. J'en essaye une – bleue à fleurs blanches. Celle-là pourrait faire l'affaire ! J'attrape une chemise au hasard et après l'avoir mise, sors victorieuse de la salle de bains.

« Tada ! » je crie en levant les bras.

Naomi ne semble pas réaliser que ce sont ses habits que je porte. Elle fonce dans la pièce que je viens de quitter en me bousculant, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Te 'é'este ! ».

Sabrina a déjà quitté la chambre – sans doute pour rejoindre ses amis à plumes et lunettes – et Lily est toute seule au milieu de la pièce, en train de chanter une chanson que je ne connais pas. Ses deux frères ont des goûts assez spéciaux, des goûts de moldus, et elle les suit. Ça me dépasse que _Potter_ l'ait élevée ainsi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ton uniforme, Lily ? »

Elle hausse les épaules tout en chantant plus fort. Visiblement, elle n'a pas envie de communiquer. Elle s'est sans doute rendu compte de sa bêtise. Mon regard s'arrête un moment sur le blason rouge et or de son pull.

Quand j'ai demandé à Maman pourquoi Papa et elle n'avaient jamais mentionné la maison de Gryffondor, elle m'a juste dit que c'était compliqué. Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas trop m'inquiéter avec ces histoires de maisons ennemies, surtout que les Gryffondor ne sont pas si horribles, finalement. Pas _trop_ horribles, plutôt.

Lily entame le refrain de sa chanson en tapant sauvagement du pied.

« Tais-toi ! » grogne Naomi en nous rejoignant.

Lily n'en fait rien.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais _encore_ dans _notre_ dortoir, Potter ? »

Lily s'interrompt pour hausser les épaules.

« Je viens chercher Wendy ! Comme tous les matins ! Tu es un peu longue à la détente, _Naomi_.

— Ça sera Fitch pour toi. »

Lily se remet à chanter, indifférente, alors que j'échange un regard désolé avec Naomi. Elle est très gentille, au fond. Elle a juste du mal avec les Gryffondor. Elle regarde ma tenue.

« Cette jupe te va mieux qu'à moi. Moins vulgaire », remarque-t-elle.

Je la remercie d'un sourire en entraînant Lily vers la sortie. Mon dortoir est au bout d'un long couloir, menant à la salle commune des Serpentard. Peu d'élèves s'y trouvent ce matin. La plupart des Serpentard n'arriveront que Lundi, comme Diane, je pense, et les autres doivent dormir.

« Naomi m'avait manqué ! s'exclame Lily. J'ai bien fait de passer. »

Elle éclate de rire en franchissant la porte.

« Comment as-tu eu le mot de passe pour entrer, au fait ?

— Eric me l'a dit.

— Eric a le mot de passe ?!

— Eric a un frère qui s'appelle John, et John est justement…

— Dans ma maison. Je vois. »

Ce mot de passe va rapidement faire le tour de l'école, je crois.

Lily commence à me raconter ses vacances. Elle est amoureuse de ce garçon, Eric. Ils sont en couple depuis trois mois maintenant. Elle pense que ça va durer et choisit le nom de ses futurs enfants en fonction de son nom de famille à lui – Corner.

Sabrina dit qu'à douze ans, c'est inutile. Naomi trouve ça complètement stupide. Diane pense que c'est bizarre mais mignon.

Moi, je n'ai pas d'avis là-dessus, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Disons que je suis mal placée pour juger de la stupidité des filles de douze ans.

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle. Seule la table des Poufsouffle est occupée. Tout le monde s'est assis là-bas, puisque les Poufsouffle ont toujours des histoires assez intéressantes à raconter sur leurs vacances.

Mon frère est un des rares à s'être installé à la table des Serdaigle. Il mange avec Albus Potter et deux filles. Lily lance une grimace à son frère, qui lui répond par un haussement de sourcils interrogateur. Comme s'il n'avait toujours pas compris que sa cadette était folle. Quand je pense que c'est une Potter !

Nous nous asseyons à côté d'une fille, à la table des Poufsouffle.

« J'adore le dimanche, s'exclame Lily. Petit déjeuner à volonté ! »

Le garçon en face lui lance un drôle de regard. Je suis sure qu'il cherche aussi une quelconque ressemblance entre elle et le Survivant.

« Bon appétit ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se servant.

Je la regarde faire sans lui répondre – Sabrina m'a appris que « bon appétit » était une expression trop crue et qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour être polie.

« Eh, par Merlin, Wendy, tu dors ou quoi ?! »

Je ris en voyant sa nouvelle grimace.

« Tu as du lait autour de la bouche. »

Elle l'essuie de sa manche de pull.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » je reprends.

Elle ne m'aurait pas réveillée pour rien, quand même ?

« On révise », déclare-t-elle.

Je n'y crois pas beaucoup. Quel Gryffondor travaille le dimanche ?

« Je sais, dis-je, et si nous…

— La Forêt Interdite ? m'interrompt-elle brusquement. Mais quelle bonne idée ! »

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. Morgane m'en soit témoin !

« Finis vite ! » braille-t-elle alors que je n'ai rien dans mon assiette – je mange rarement le matin.

Elle a un sourire immense.

« Lily, tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir la prochaine fois que tu en aurais une… Alors voilà, c'est encore une de tes mauvaises idées.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! James m'a dit que…

— James ? _James_ t'a dit ? _Voilà_ pourquoi c'est une idée complètement idiote ! »

J'aime bien James Potter, car il fait partie de ces gens qu'on peut insulter sans avoir de remords. Il n'est pas comme tous les autres, trop faibles pour résister à la critique.

« Mais allez, Wendy ! Ça me ferait trop plaisir. Et si tu veux pas, je te force. »

Elle prend un air menaçant qui me donne encore moins envie de la suivre. Si elle compte effrayer les monstres de la Forêt avec cette tête…

« Je ne viens pas. C'est interdit. Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne me ferai pas exclure dès mon premier jour. »

Elle prend sa tête de chien battu. Pitié, Morgane, elle croit vraiment que ça va me faire céder ?

Je la regarde finir et quand elle se lève, je ne bouge pas.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »

Elle a l'air choqué de me voir lui résister, comme si elle ne me connaissait pas.

« Je vais rester ici, moi, dis-je en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma journée. Dis bonjour aux centaures de ma part. »

Ses joues virent subitement au rouge et elle pose ses mains sur la table, assez fort pour faire sauter mon assiette.

« Tu me laisses toute seule ? Comment tu peux faire ça, je croyais qu'on… (Elle inspire un grand coup.) Tu sais quoi ? »

Je sens qu'elle va se mettre à crier donc je me recule un peu sur le banc. Les Poufsouffle à proximité se mettent tous à la fixer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« ON N'EST PLUS AMIES, MALEFOY ! Garde tes petites jupes et va coiffer tes petits cheveux couleur pisse-de-gobelin ! Je m'en fous ! Salut ! »

Elle fonce vers la porte, furieuse. Elle est tellement fâchée que ses cheveux me paraissent plus noirs que roux.

« Eh bien, elle n'aura pas tenu longtemps cette année. »

Le Poufsouffle qui vient de parler est en troisième année. Toute la table rit avec lui et moi je me lève, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder.

Lily se fâche assez facilement, tout le monde sait ça, mais elle est une amie fantastique le reste du temps. Lui, il ne la connaît même pas. Il se permet de se moquer d'elle sous prétexte que son père est professeur ici. Quel garçon stupide.

Je quitte la Grande Salle et décide d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Elle est vraiment immense, plus grande que celle de Chelsea, et même plus grande que celle du manoir des parents de Papa. J'arrive face à la porte et appuie sur la poignée. Elle est verrouillée. Conrad connaît un sort pour ouvrir les portes closes. Mais maintenant, il a quitté Poudlard.

Il ne fait pas d'études et s'il ne se reprend pas bientôt, on pourra dire qu'il a gâché sa vie. Il habite de nouveau à Chelsea, chez Oncle Lewis, ce qui peut paraître normal puisque c'est son père, mais bon, il est adulte maintenant.

Quelqu'un soupire derrière moi. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver.

« J'imagine qu'on a eu la même idée », me dit Luke Macmillan avec un petit sourire.

J'acquiesce, silencieuse. Je devrais lui dire quelque chose. Je devrais lui dire que je suis triste pour son père. Je devrais…

« Elle est fermée ?

— Quoi ? je réponds sans réfléchir, avec un peu trop de surprise dans ma voix.

— La bibliothèque. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas, Waldie ?

— Je suis désolée pour… Pour ton père. »

Il a l'air surpris et je me rends compte qu'il venait de me poser une question. J'avale ma salive. Mes joues chauffent. Les toilettes. Où sont les toilettes ?

« Merci, Waldie.

— Elle est fermée, oui, la porte est fermée. »

Ma voix est un peu rauque et je ne sais pas comment mes jambes arrivent à se mettre en route vers le bout du couloir, en direction des cachots.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? demande Luke. Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Waldie ? »

Il s'inquiète pour moi, alors que ça devrait être moi qui… Enfin, son père vient de mourir ! Il doit être au fond d'une marre de mélasse, et c'est lui qui s'inquiète pour moi !

« C'est Wendy », dit ma voix.

Je me sens tellement bête, sur le moment. Wendy Malefoy se ridiculise en quarante secondes.

Je rejoins les cachots, et puis les premières toilettes que je trouve. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et suis surprise de voir que finalement, je ne suis pas si rouge que ça. Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissante envers Merlin qui ne m'a pas donné la peau de Lily Potter.

Maman disait parfois que Papa, Scorpius et moi étions en porcelaine. De la chinoise, pas une espèce d'artéfact français. Maman me manque déjà un petit peu. Heureusement que les Berserker ne s'en prennent qu'aux hommes – s'il s'agit bien des Berserker. Autrement, si Maman mourait, Scorpius et moi irions vivre chez Oncle Lewis, et ce serait une corvée de supporter Conrad toute la journée.

Je remets la jupe de Naomi en place. Allez, cet après-midi, je fais ce que je veux.

Je me dépêche de regagner mon dortoir et commence à défaire ma malle. L'une des filles a ouvert la fenêtre. Heureusement qu'il fait encore chaud, pour un mois de Septembre. Il y a une petite brise qui se faufile et me fait frissonner.

Luke Macmillan est lui aussi en Seconde année à Serpentard. Il n'était pas vraiment remarquable l'année dernière, bien qu'il ait été le premier à repérer la Constellation du Héron en cours d'astronomie. C'est surtout en Juin qu'il est devenu brillant, il avait l'air de tout connaître par cœur. Avant, il se contentait de répondre lorsqu'on l'interrogeait et maintenant – du moins, c'était le cas au mois de Juin dernier – ce sont les élèves qui ont besoin de lui. Je ne lui demande jamais rien, moi, parce que je comprends tout, mais cela dit je suis contente qu'il soit dans ma maison.

Je ne devrais pas le dire à Maman, ça, mais c'est devenu une tare d'être envoyé à Serpentard. Tout le monde a fini par le remarquer : quinze élèves de ma maison ont déjà perdu leur père durant ces trois dernières années. Et il n'y en a qu'un, celui de Francesca Dubois, qui est mort normalement, blessé mortellement lors d'un match de Quidditch.

Plus aucun élève ne veut nous rejoindre. Hier à la Répartition, c'était flagrant. Quelle horreur ! Une petite fille a été envoyée chez nous et elle a fondu en larmes en criant qu'elle ne voulait pas que les Berserker prennent son père. Moi, je ne voulais pas que notre maison prenne une pleurnicharde pareille. Nous avons toutes les deux obtenu ce que nous voulions puisque le professeur McGonagall l'a placée à Poufsouffle. Elle s'est aussitôt calmée. Elle jouait la comédie. Je pense qu'elle a sa place chez les blaireaux, toujours à se donner en spectacle…

Les valeurs de notre maison sont donc difficiles à défendre, ces derniers temps. Heureusement, nous restons solidaires. Ce ne sont pas les Berserker qui nous empêcheront d'étudier ! Je devrais écrire à Maman pour lui dire que tout va bien. Peut-être que Scorpius voudra signer.

Scorpius, il est de pire en pire. Il refuse de me parler en public (comme si _moi_, j'avais envie de parler à un plumé). Il a des réactions d'enfant gâté, vraiment, et Mélusine sait que les parents n'y sont pour rien. Il m'en veut parce que j'ai eu ma petite vengeance sur son mensonge (rien qu'une ou deux limaces dans son jus de citrouille du matin) – mais après tout, c'était entièrement sa faute. Et en plus de ça, il se comporte affreusement mal avec Maman.

Il est insupportable. Si seulement je pouvais avoir Albus Potter en guise de frère ! Il est gentil, drôle, et plus intelligent que la plupart de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Je reste un instant à fixer le fond de ma malle, puis la referme d'un coup de baguette. Je songe à Lily dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle n'ira pas loin toute seule. Elle a beau être à Gryffondor et la fille de Potter, elle a mon âge ! Et à mon âge, on est vite impressionné.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit tout en pensant aux points que Gryffondor risque de perdre si elle se fait prendre. Morgane bénisse leur sens de la témérité. Gryffondor n'a jamais été une grande menace selon moi (bien qu'ils aient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons l'année dernière, à cent quatre-vingt-deux points d'écart avec nous). Mais cette année, Serpentard reprendra la main.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de lisser la jupe de Naomi depuis un bon moment car je m'ennuie. Je me dirige vers la salle-de-bains.

La personne qui a construit Poudlard, ou du moins les dortoirs de ma maison, était plutôt maligne. Les dortoirs des filles sont tous alignés les uns après les autres, séparés par une salle-de-bains à double entrée, donnant sur les deux dortoirs qui l'entourent. Nous partageons la nôtre avec les Première année, que je n'ai pas du tout aperçues de la matinée (elles sont sans doute restées enfermées dans leur dortoir pour réviser un peu – après tout, il leur faut de bonnes bases pour bien commencer leur enseignement magique).

Une fois ma tresse refaite, je retourne dans mon dortoir et décide d'aller faire un petit tour dans le château. Cet endroit a quelque chose de noble, parce que des centaines de sorciers ont traversé ces couloirs avant moi…

La magie ici crépite sous mes pas et dans mes cheveux. C'est presque comme dans le cimetière de Papa, en plus vide. Comme tous les week-ends, les couloirs sont déserts. Je retrouve rapidement mes petites habitudes, reconnais une tapisserie, salue un portrait… Je m'arrête un instant devant une immense fenêtre pour observer les petits grains de poussière qui volent dans la lumière. Je repense au jour où Scorpius m'a appris que la plupart de ces grains venaient des humains eux-mêmes, qui se désintègrent en permanence.

C'est stupide comme idée, sans aucun doute, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis… C'est toujours Scorpius qui me raconte ce genre de débilités. Il est toujours renseigné. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas deviner son secret ?

C'est lui qui m'a appris dans l'ordre les vingt derniers Ministres de la Magie, comment réussir à faire taire un strangulot en plein chant lyrique, ou même comment les elfes de maison étaient devenus les serviteurs des Sorciers. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je m'étais toujours dit que c'était son rôle en tant que grand frère de m'apprendre tout cela, mais je ne m'étais jamais demandé comment il le savait. Peut-être bien que ce n'est qu'un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Il est irrécupérable.

Je tourne les talons pour m'éloigner de la fenêtre et soudain une explosion retentit, aussi forte que si le mur s'était effondré dans mon dos. C'est la fenêtre qui s'est brisée. Quelques bouts de verre projetés à mes pieds crissent quand je me retourne, alors qu'une grosse boule rouge roule vers moi. Pourquoi ce souafle vient-il de traverser la fenêtre ?

Je jette un regard dehors et aussitôt, aperçois une silhouette qui file vers moi sur un balai. Ils jouaient au Quidditch aussi près du château ? J'espère pour eux qu'aucun professeur ne les a vus !

Le joueur se rapproche de plus en plus et je reconnais bientôt le Poufsouffle qui s'est moqué de Lily au petit-déjeuner. Il fait ça avec toutes les filles, de toute façon. Et elles ont l'air de trouver ça drôle en plus. Enfin, je n'ai que douze ans donc je ne peux pas les juger.

« Renvoie ! » me crie-t-il en s'immobilisant devant la fenêtre cassée.

Je le dévisage un instant, tentée de l'ignorer et de partir, mais quelque chose me pousse à me baisser et à ramasser son souafle pour le lui tendre.

« Mais lance ! »

Il a l'air exaspéré et moi je rougis de colère. Il ne faut pas lui manquer de respect, il est plus grand que moi. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je lance le souafle et sans que je l'aie voulu, je l'envoie beaucoup trop sur la droite. Le Poufsouffle plonge et réapparaît presque aussitôt.

« Ne joue jamais au Quidditch, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Heureusement pour moi, tu n'es pas à Poufsouffle. »

Je vais répliquer quelque chose mais il incline déjà son balai vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner.

« Merci quand même ! »

Il sort sa baguette et les bris de verre reprennent leur place, mais la fenêtre reste fissurée et craquera sans doute au prochain coup de vent. Il se met à foncer vers ses amis que je devine un peu plus loin.

Et moi qui pensais que les Poufsouffle étaient amicaux ! Je crois que le Choixpeau vieillit ! Il a bien cent ans, non ? Il ne sait sans doute plus ce qu'il fait. L'année dernière, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer qu'il s'était complètement trompé en envoyant mon frère à Serdaigle mais il n'a rien voulu écouter et m'a tout de suite répartie à Serpentard. Je crois qu'il fait du favoritisme, parce Lily m'a expliqué qu'il l'avait retenue pendant une bonne minute avant de l'envoyer avec émotion sur la trace de ses parents.

Je me souviens que ce jour-là, tout le monde l'avait prise pour un garçon. J'étais déjà assise, et plusieurs Serpentard autour de moi avaient été surpris de voir que la fille de Potter ressemblait autant à un fils. Nous, les Serpentard, pouvons avoir beaucoup d'humour dans certains cas et ça, je l'ai découvert dès mon premier repas à Poudlard.

Je me demande ce que fait Lily dans la Forêt. Est-ce qu'elle y est vraiment allée ou est-ce qu'elle pleure quelque part toute seule ? Peut-être que l'un de ses frères l'accompagne… Albus Potter est tellement gentil.

Je ne verrai sans doute pas Lily avant le dîner. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour jouer aux échecs. J'ai appris en regardant Papa et Scorpius quand j'étais petite et j'ai redécouvert ce jeu à Poudlard. Ici les échecs sont plutôt populaires et on trouve toujours un adversaire !

Mais avant je dois écrire à Maman pour lui dire que tout va bien et que j'ai oublié de dire bonsoir à Papa. Il faudrait qu'elle y aille pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen pour le faire à distance… Mais Diane et moi y travaillons. Nos pères dorment côte à côte après tout. Mais je sais que Papa préfèrerait me voir étudier plutôt que lui cueillir des fleurs.

Quand le week-end sera fini, je devrai de nouveau me concentrer sur les cours.


	6. Les Capitaines du navire

Salut à tous ! Bienvenue sur la 6e page de _Voici donc Waldie_ !

Merci à tous les critiques aguerris pour leurs commentaires utiles, et aux lecteurs tous neufs qui sont aussi épatants (je te regarde, Sush).

Passez une excellente semaine et à dimanche prochain,

Poly

* * *

**Les capitaines du navire**

« Les cours ! Mais quelle abomination ! »

J'hésite entre rappeler à Lily que les cours sont le seul moyen d'élever un peu son esprit borné de Gryffondor trop naïve (voilà à peu près ce que nous répétait Mr Wisem à chaque début de séance), et me laisser sombrer avec elle dans la dépression.

Nous sommes le Lundi 3 Septembre, il est huit heures du matin.

Et Lily est probablement la seule Gryffondor debout (comme quoi le courage s'arrête là où commence le confort, c'est ce que disait Papa) avec nous autres, Serpentard de deuxième année. A moins que le tas noir informe au pied du mur d'en face ne soit un lionceau en train de finir sa nuit.

Je regarde Lily, qui a trouvé le moyen de se couper les cheveux entre hier soir et maintenant, ce qui fait encore plus ressortir la griffure qu'elle a sur la joue. Elle s'est prise une branche d'arbre, dans la Forêt hier, dit-elle. Elle a refusé d'aller voir Mrs Velvet à l'infirmerie et maintenant, je crois bien que la plaie s'infecte. Et si c'était un loup-garou ? Mr Wisem m'a expliqué que les quelques cas connus étaient regroupés quelque part en Scandinavie, mais on ne sait jamais !

Lily se rend compte que je fixe sa blessure.

« Wendy, je n'irai pas voir Velvet. Point. »

Je hoche la tête doucement et tente de changer de sujet.

« Tu as déjà réussi le sortilège d'éclairage, par hasard ? Parce que j'ai un léger problème à le maintenir plus d'une demi-seconde… »

Lily me regarde de travers, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« Tu recommences, Wendy. Arrête de faire le programme avant les autres ! Ca me met la pression.

— Je ne _fais pas_ le programme, je m'entraîne à l'appliquer. Et j'avais besoin de ce sortilège pour lire, hier soir.

— Je peux savoir quel bouquin ?

— Peu importe, le manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Elle lève les bras au ciel en m'offrant son regard le plus dramatique.

« Celui de l'année dernière ! » je tente de me rattraper… Lamentablement.

Elle ramasse son sac en silence, l'ouvre, sort son livre d'enchantements et s'en sert pour me donner un coup sur la tête, ce qui me fait mordre ma langue.

« Aïe ! »

La douleur aigue court jusque dans mes tympans. Je tente de lui arracher le livre des mains, quand une voix dans mon dos retentit froidement :

« Détérioration du matériel scolaire. J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard. »

Je me retourne, bouche bée, pour faire face à mon professeur de sortilèges, une femme immense à la peau sombre. Une autre voix, beaucoup plus détendue, s'élève dans son dos.

« Je t'y prends, Parvati ! Encore en train de favoriser ta maison ! »

Le professeur Patil se retourne vers sa sœur jumelle, une femme tout aussi immense à la peau tout aussi sombre.

« Poudlard est ma seule maison, maintenant. J'y fais régner l'ordre comme bon me semble. »

Je crois qu'elle tire la langue à sa sœur, puis ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette.

L'autre professeur Patil, celle qui m'a défendue, s'arrête un instant devant moi.

« Quelle jolie cravate vous avez, Miss Malefoy ! J'ajoute cinq points à Serpentard pour bon goût. »

Et puis elle rentre à la suite de sa jumelle, mes camarades sur les talons. Lily, dans mon dos, me donne de nouveau un léger coup sur la tête.

« C'est ta cravate d'uniforme ! Pas comme si tu l'avais choisie. »

Elle me dépasse, son sac sur l'épaule, et pénètre devant moi dans la salle de classe. Celle-ci a été débarrassée de tous les meubles mis à part du bureau sur lequel nos professeurs sont déjà assises. L'année dernière, je trouvais ça particulièrement excentrique, nous debout et elles assises (et pas sur des chaises !), mais on s'y fait plutôt vite finalement. Et puis c'est plus simple pour lancer un sort.

Dès que tout le monde est rentré, les rideaux se ferment et la pièce se retrouve plongée dans le noir. Les professeurs Patil se lèvent d'un même mouvement et l'une des deux claque des mains. Une étincelle apparaît et va se loger dans un lustre au plafond. Un sifflement admiratif retentit, et il ne vient pas d'un élève :

« Pas mal, Padma ! (Le professeur Patil se tourne vers nous :) Je n'ai jamais su faire ça, moi. »

Elle applaudit sa sœur quelques instants, puis se racle la gorge.

« Nous commençons une nouvelle année ! Allez, un peu de bonne humeur ! »

Silence. Lily se rapproche doucement de moi, mais je me recule. Pas question de me mettre à bavarder le premier cours de l'année. La lumière vacille doucement, éclairant seulement les élèves debout juste en dessous, et voir leurs visages dans une semi-pénombre me fait frissonner.

« Et de la bonne humeur, il nous en faudra, continue l'autre professeur. Le programme de deuxième année est sans doute l'un des plus intéressants…

— _Elle dit ça tous les ans_, nous glisse sa sœur.

— … Et donc l'un des plus difficiles. Il va falloir s'accrocher, les enfants !

— Et ne pas se disperser. Pas comme l'année dernière, M. Avery ! »

Elle lance un regard appuyé à un Gryffondor assis contre un mur, dans l'ombre. Il répond par un sourire insolent. Sa maison glousse et j'échange un regard avec Luke Macmillan. J'essaie d'avoir l'air ennuyée mais il me fait un sourire de soutien. Je ressens le besoin soudain d'essuyer mes mains sur ma jupe et je souris à mon tour, de travers je crois.

Le professeur Patil nous décrit le programme que nous aurons cette année. Je le connais déjà. Je me permets de fixer les mains, les pieds, les épaules, la nuque de Luke – tout sauf son visage. Lily s'approche de nouveau et se place dans mon champ de vision. La faible lumière se reflète dans ses yeux. Sa pupille est immense et on dirait qu'il y a pleins de bougies dedans. Elle fronce les sourcils et chuchote :

« Eh, Madame Bon-Goût, tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer ?

— Nous sommes en cours, Madame Harcèlement.

— C'est pour ça que tu dors debout ?

— Je ne dors pas ! »

Je suis coupée par une silhouette fantomatique qui fond sur moi plus vite que le Poudlard Express. Elle flotte à ma hauteur et s'arrête à quelques millimètres de mon visage. Eblouie, je ferme les yeux et l'entends gronder :

« Silence ! »

Quand je rouvre les yeux, quelques secondes après, elle s'est évanouie et toute la classe me regarde. Le professeur Patil abaisse sa baguette, l'air passablement énervée. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, à cause de la peur que j'ai eue d'un stupide Patronus.

Pardon.

Pardon.

« Pardon. »

L'autre professeur hoche la tête et reprend.

« Miss Simmons, je vous prie de nous faire une démonstration. »

La Gryffondor lance un sortilège du saucisson, et je suis complètement perdue. Je crois que j'ai rêvassé trop longtemps et que j'ai raté le début du cours. Ils rappellent quelques sortilèges de l'année dernière. Heureusement que j'ai révisé hier. Gryffondor remporte cinq points et je lève le bras pour proposer un sort à mon tour. Hors de question qu'on me prenne pour une mauvaise élève !

Le professeur Patil qui m'a lancé son Patronus m'interroge et, sans prévenir, je m'applique à faire léviter Lily à côté de moi. Elle décolle de quelques centimètres en poussant un cri qui s'interrompt bien vite grâce à mon sortilège de mutisme. Elle bat des bras, comme un oiseau qui voudrait s'envoler, puis me lance un regard pas tout à fait rassurant. J'oubliais. Elle est à Gryffondor et son père est un héros de guerre.

Au moins elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur. Je la fais redescendre – elle s'est bien élevée à cinq centimètres du sol ! Quelques élèves applaudissent, parce que ce que je viens de faire les impressionne.

« _Finite_ » j'ajoute pour que Lily récupère sa voix.

Je vois bien qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas me hurler dessus, pendant que les professeurs commentent ma performance.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes entraînée, Miss Malefoy. C'est vraiment très bien !

— Dix points pour Serpentard ! ajoute l'autre.

— Qui peut me rappeler comment Miss Malefoy a fait pour combiner deux sortilèges sans relâcher son attention ?

— Esprit clair, forte volonté ! » fait Avery un peu plus fort que les autres.

Il est toujours assis contre le mur mais semble avoir apprécié le spectacle. Il n'est jamais là que pour s'amuser. Il me fait penser à Conrad.

Le professeur nous distribue à tous des parchemins où sont inscrits quelques sorts. Je reconnais parmi eux _Lumos_, que j'ai essayé hier soir, et le _Rictusempra_ que Conrad me lance à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Quand je dis qu'il adore rigoler.

Le mouvement de baguette y est indiqué par une petite trainée de paillettes bougeant comme notre poignet devrait le faire.

« Nous commençons ce mois-ci par des sortilèges simples mais utiles, commence l'un des professeurs.

— Et comme il nous reste environ dix minutes, continue l'autre, nous allons pouvoir nous pencher sur le sortilège de nettoyage…

— _Recurvite_ ! termine la première. C'est le plus utile pour faire la vaisselle !

— Je ne t'ai jamais vue toucher à aucun plat, Padma, si ce n'est pour le vider. »

Les pointes des cheveux de notre professeur prennent feu, un feu qui visiblement ne la brûle pas du tout puisqu'elle l'étouffe avec ses propres doigts. Sa sœur et elle se toisent un moment, puis commencent à nous expliquer le sortilège plus en détail.

Je crois qu'il sera utile pour vider mon assiette, si on remange des citrouilles glacées à la cannelle, au Manoir. Ce plat sort des cauchemars de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Une courte séance de mise en pratique est organisée. Nous nettoyons tour à tour la cheminée, en-dessous des meubles, les rideaux aux fenêtres, la poussière sur le lustre… Il y a du savon partout, même dans la bouche d'un Gryffondor qui ne trouve rien de plus malin que de l'avaler. Le garçon se met à tousser et une grosse bulle s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

« Evite de boire pendant quelques heures », lui conseille l'un des professeurs Patil.

Il acquiesce, tout rouge, et j'échange de nouveau un regard avec Luke. Je lui souris cette fois, avant de recevoir une tonne de savon en plein visage. Ma baguette se dresse sans que je sache où et qui viser, les yeux piquants. A entendre les autres autour de moi, je ne suis pas la seule à être touchée…

Simmons, la Gryffondor, se répand en excuses et Avery ricane :

« Une bonne douche ne vous fait pas de mal, votre magie est cradingue ! »

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il veut dire par là, je décide de ne pas riposter. De toute façon, les professeurs nous regardent. L'une nous rince et l'autre nous sèche, en un mouvement de poignet bref et uniforme.

oOo

Je sens encore le savon en sortant de la salle aux côtés de Lily. Celle-ci s'éloigne sans faire de commentaire – comme d'habitude. Lily ne connaît que très peu la notion de politesse.

J'ai cinq minutes entre mes deux cours et, avant d'entrer en potions aux côtés des Poufsouffle, je rejoins Sabrina et Naomi, de mon dortoir. Elles sont toutes deux penchées sur le _Sorcier du Dimanche_ datant d'hier. C'est Diane qui nous a apporté un nombre incroyable de journaux, magazines et revues en tous genres.

J'en profite pour demander où elle est passée, et deux grognements me répondent. Les filles continuent de lire, debout au milieu du couloir.

« C'est fou quand même », marmonne Naomi.

J'essaie de voir ce qu'elles lisent mais en même temps, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

Sabrina a un petit rire en parcourant l'article des yeux et, quelques instants après, Naomi aussi. Cela ne m'étonne pas que Sabrina lise plus vite. Elle apprend aussi plus vite. Et elle réussit plus vite. Que Naomi.

Sabrina est donc la première à relever les yeux.

« Quelle histoire ! »

Je l'interroge du regard et, comme c'est elle qui tient le journal, elle le dirige vers moi. Naomi s'en saisit d'un geste plutôt brusque pour terminer sa colonne.

« La quatre cent vingt-neuvième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est repoussée à une date indéterminée », m'annonce Sabrina.

Comme je ne réagis pas, elle me demande si je sais ce qu'est le Quidditch.

« Tu me prends pour une moldue, visiblement. Je connais très bien le Quidditch ! C'est simplement un sport qui m'intéresse peu. »

Naomi, qui a fini de lire, me lance un regard ennuyé, comme si j'étais folle, et semble vouloir me raisonner.

« Mais la Coupe du Monde est un événement tellement…

— Mondial ! », complète Sabrina.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Tu ne sais pas jouer, c'est ça ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'aime pas, voilà. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers les sous-sols pour y retrouver le professeur Perks, une femme que beaucoup jugent trop jeune pour enseigner correctement. Elle parle comme Scorpius quand il est avec Albus, pour le peu que j'en ai vu.

Naomi et Sabrina discutent toujours de Quidditch.

« Sans parler des retombées économiques pour le Japon, qui va devoir ronger son frein… »

Sabrina aime bien utiliser des phrases comme ça, qu'elle prend dans les livres. Diane trouve ça bizarre mais je crois qu'en fait, elle l'admire pour sa mémoire.

« Et au fait, j'interromps, la Coupe est supprimée parce que… ?

— Les équipes d'Angleterre, d'Irlande et d'Ecosse refusent de jouer tant que le Ministre de la Magie ne se sera pas occupé des Berserker…

— Elles avaient prévenu qu'elles le feraient, mais personne ne les a crues.

— Et puis les équipes d'Argentine et de Chine ont suivi le mouvement, par solidarité.

— Du coup ça bloque pas mal de matches. »

Le silence retombe.

Le Ministre de la Magie n'a fait qu'une seule déclaration concernant les Berzerker : _Conservons notre calme_. C'est plus ou moins ce que je fais.

« En tout cas, dit Naomi, hors de question que la coupe de Poudlard soit annulée. Pas avec moi dans l'équipe ! »

Tiens ?

« Tu es dans l'équipe ? je demande.

— Bientôt, Waldie, bientôt. Tu viendras m'applaudir dans les gradins.

— Je préférerais que tu m'appelles Wendy. »

Nous entrons dans la salle de potion les premières, et j'ai la surprise d'y trouver Diane, en pleine discussion avec le professeur Perks, qui rit plus fort qu'une mouette de Cornouailles. Les professeurs aiment beaucoup Diane.

Naomi et Sabrina s'installent à une table au premier rang, devant celle où Diane viendra me rejoindre. Je fais un signe de la main à mon amie Lucy Ringleton, qui a été répartie à Poufsouffle, pour lui dire bonjour.

Mes deux amies discutent toujours.

« Et quand sont les sélections ? demande Sabrina.

— On ne sait pas encore ! Je ne sais même pas si Corner est toujours capitaine. »

Corner était un bon capitaine. Nous avons gagné soixante-douze pourcents de nos matchs l'année dernière, d'après Lily qui se tient informée. Ou alors c'est juste qu'Eric, son petit-ami, aime bien lui parler des exploits de son frère aîné, Jonathan Corner.

Diane vient s'asseoir à mes côtés alors que toute la classe est déjà prête. Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle faisait pendant la première heure. Les professeurs Patil le feront sans doute à ma place.

Comme à chaque fois, le cours commence vite. Le professeur Perks affiche une liste incomplète d'ingrédients au tableau, ainsi qu'un protocole également à trous, et Sabrina se charge de tout compléter sans aucune hésitation. Les potions sont sans doute mon plus gros point faible. Il y a aussi le vol sur un balai et les travaux pratiques de métamorphose. Durant ces cours, je laisse faire les autres, ne répondant qu'à une question sur cinq. Je compte, pour être sûre de participer suffisamment.

Sabrina lève la main une nouvelle fois et se penche légèrement sur la gauche, dans la direction du professeur. Son mouvement me laisse voir Naomi, à sa droite, caressant le bout de son nez avec sa plume.

Elle ne se vante jamais mais je pense qu'elle pourrait, parce qu'elle est très jolie. Peut-être que le sport y est pour quelque chose.

Je reporte mon attention sur le professeur, qui nous accorde vingt points et demande à Diane de l'aider à distribuer les ingrédients. C'est toujours comme ça, Diane assiste nos professeurs. Elle m'a dit qu'une fois elle avait accompagné le professeur Binns dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Je n'y suis jamais allée, moi !

Peu à peu, je réalise que mes amies ont toutes leur point fort. Un don quelque part. Et moi, Wendy Malefoy, je n'ai que ma volonté de réussir et d'honorer mes parents.

Alors, c'est décidé.

Quand l'automne viendra, j'aurai trouvé mon point fort !


	7. Les Découvertes inutiles

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci de me rejoindre pour un nouveau chapitre !

Kudos aux reviewers acharnés, vos commentaires sont encourageants et souvent ultra utiles ! Je saute de joie à chacun de vos messages.

A dimanche prochain pour de nouvelles aventures,

Poly

* * *

**Les découvertes inutiles**

Je me lève plus déterminée que jamais, enfile la robe de chambre que Maman m'a envoyée de Singapour, où elle est en ce moment même, et je cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes et je les enfile en moins d'une minute, puis j'attrape le sac de protections et me précipite dans le couloir menant à la salle commune de Serpentard.

J'aperçois devant moi une ombre franchir la porte et marche droit dans ses pas. Je ne suis pas la seule à passer les sélections pour le poste de poursuiveuse. Il faut bien que l'équipe aie des remplaçants à sa disposition si j'attrape un rhume.

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle qui est incroyablement sombre et silencieuse. Personne n'est debout, à quatre heures du matin. A la table de Serpentard, je reconnais les membres de l'équipe assis autour de Corner (qui reprend son poste de capitaine cette année, ainsi que celui de gardien).

Je m'assieds à côté d'une fille de Sixième année – j'ignore son nom mais je sais qu'elle reçoit toutes les semaines un panier de croquants au saumon de chez les Frères Burglar, la meilleure pâtisserie du Londres sorcier.

Les membres de l'équipe ne disent pas un mot. Corner me fait un signe de tête pour me saluer, comme en remerciement de m'être levée si tôt pour qu'aucun élève de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ne puisse assister aux sélections.

Je suis la seule des Serpentard pas encore dans l'équipe à m'être approchée de celle-ci. Une vingtaine d'autres élèves s'est agglutinée en bout de table et n'a visiblement pas très faim. Je me contente de manger une part de tarte à la mélasse et de boire un grand verre d'eau, pour que l'ordre de nous faire un repas aussi tôt n'ait pas été donné pour rien.

Quand Corner a terminé, il se lève et annonce :

« Je veux tout le monde sur le terrain dans dix minutes, harnaché et prêt à m'éblouir ! »

Toutes les têtes s'inclinent pour acquiescer. Je fais mine de manger les miettes dans mon assiette (Maman me tuerait) pour ne pas sortir en même temps que lui. On aurait l'impression que je le suis à la trace !

Je quitte la Grande Salle avec Naomi, qui a fini par arriver pour repartir presque aussitôt, un toast beurré dans la main. Elle a déjà une tenue de Quidditch, et moi aussi. Il ne nous manque plus que le blason officiel de l'équipe des vert et argent ! Naomi veut être poursuiveuse comme moi. On fera une très bonne paire.

Il fait encore nuit et froid dans le parc du château. Naomi et moi marchons le plus rapidement possible vers le terrain de Quidditch tout en passant nos protections. Sur un coup de baguette, nos deux balais nous rejoignent. Je surprends le regard de Naomi sur mon Eclaireur, un cadeau d'oncle Lewis quand il a su que je voulais rejoindre l'équipe. Il a été capitaine à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse et assistait à tous les matches de Conrad. Je suis très fière de ce balai !

A peine sur le terrain, nous sommes appelées. Corner veut d'abord se trouver trois poursuiveurs, plus deux remplaçants.

Dans la pénombre, je distingue à peine qui sont les élèves qui m'entourent. Mon balai décolle et le froid m'engourdit. J'ai l'impression que les étoiles se rapprochent de moi. Je reconnais la constellation pépinière qui n'apparaît qu'en automne, et qui se trouve bien vite cachée par une masse sombre. Il s'agit de Corner, au milieu de nous tous, qui lance quelques instructions. Il parle très rapidement et je ne saisis qu'un mot sur deux.

C'est apparemment une épreuve de vitesse. Les Malefoy ont toujours été doués pour ça : Papa était attrapeur.

Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui ne fait aucun doute puisque j'ai bien écouté, nous devons faire une course autour du terrain de Quidditch tout en évitant des obstacles magiquement dressés par notre capitaine.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça paraît simple que ça l'est ! » termine Corner en lançant un regard appuyé à un garçon que je ne connais pas.

Très bien. C'est le moment, Waldie. Impressionne-les.

Je me place avec les autres au niveau des gradins des Poufsouffle et attends son coup de sifflet.

Dès qu'il retentit, je me concentre et accélère au maximum. La plupart des autres élèves me dépasse. Leur vue doit être brouillée par la vitesse et ils perdront vite l'équilibre ! Je préfère prendre mon temps.

En plein virage, une silhouette apparaît dans mon champ de vision et je ralentis pour la contourner. Deux filles me doublent. Elles sont au coude à coude, ce qui est très dangereux. Je reprends ma vitesse initiale et continue de suivre les autres.

Je ne sais pas exactement à quelle distance ils sont, car je suis concentrée sur mon propre parcours, mais j'aperçois quand même un élève tomber en chute libre, son balai encore dans la main. Je vais trop vite pour l'entendre crier mais un éclair bleu jaillit de sa baguette et il atterrit en douceur. Pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, j'ai de nouveau perdu de la vitesse et, quand je jette un coup d'œil pour voir à quelle distance se trouvent ceux derrière moi, je m'aperçois que je suis la dernière.

Un courant glacé me traverse, non pas à cause de ce que je viens de réaliser mais parce que, pendant que j'avais la tête tournée, j'ai traversé un piège de Corner, une colonne d'eau froide montant de la pelouse. Je ne connais pas de sortilège pour me sécher. Je m'agrippe un peu plus au manche de mon balai devenu glissant et m'apprête à accélérer de nouveau quand un souafle me frappe en pleine tête.

oOo

« Tricheuse ! » lance Naomi en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

Elle pioche une patacitrouille dans le paquet posé sur mes genoux et la déballe tout en répétant l'insulte une dizaine de fois.

« Naomi, l'interrompt Sabrina, assise sur son propre lit, elle vient à peine de se réveiller !

— Je ne suis pas une tricheuse ! je rajoute, puisque la façon qu'a Sabrina de me défendre ne semble pas toucher Naomi.

— Tu as voulu continuer la course alors que tu étais _disqualifiée_ ! J'appelle ça de la tri-che-rie ! »

La réalité me rattrape en une seconde. J'ai été disqualifiée, je ne ferai jamais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard... Mais ça veut dire que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon point fort ! Tous les Malefoy ont une raison d'être, de réussir !

Il faut que je parle à Scorpius.

Je saute de mon lit, ignorant tant bien que mal les points noirs qui envahissent mon champ de vision. En sortant de notre dortoir, je croise Lily qui m'emboîte le pas sans un mot.

Elle savait que les éliminatoires se déroulaient ce matin. Je la sens me suivre jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle où, toujours silencieuse, elle me laisse, devinant sans doute que je vais y attendre mon frère.

Plantée devant les escaliers, je réalise qu'un samedi, la plupart des Serdaigle doivent se trouver à la bibliothèque. Je m'y rends en moins d'une minute – elle est toute proche des appartements des plumés – mais n'y trouve pas mon frère.

Cependant, son ami Albus Potter est assis à une table, penché sur un manuel. Je m'approche de lui et le salue avant de lui demander où se trouve mon frère. Il hausse les épaules en caressant distraitement une page de son livre.

« Il reste dans son dortoir et refuse de me parler, depuis quelques jours. Je pensais que tu en saurais plus que moi. »

Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Je ne suis au courant d'aucun problème familial, donc Scorpius doit être déçu par l'une de ses notes, tout simplement. Je remercie Albus et lui souhaite bon courage alors qu'il replonge le nez dans son livre, puis je tourne les talons pour revenir devant la tour des Serdaigle.

Je gravis les quelques marches qui me séparent d'une immense porte en bois. On dirait la porte de la cuisine du manoir des parents de Papa : elle est impossible à ouvrir tant elle est lourde. Je n'ai jamais pénétré dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et ne connais pas leur mot de passe, mais une fille, préfète à ce que je vois, me rejoint en haut des marches.

« Bonjour, jeune fille ! J'imagine que tu veux entrer. Peu de Serpentard ont jamais essayé – mais tu es la bienvenue ! »

Elle m'offre un sourire chaleureux et frappe à la porte. Si j'avais su qu'il était aussi facile d'entrer...

Une voix me fait sursauter. Il n'y a pourtant pas de tableau ni de tapisserie autour de nous. Je lève la tête au plafond et la préfète rit doucement en me désignant le heurtoir de la porte, qui s'est animé pour nous accueillir.

« Il est rare qu'une disciple de Salazar se présente ici, déclare la voix. Mon énigme sera peu subtile (cela devrait vous plaire). »

Je me redresse un peu pour mieux entendre et écoute la voix qui se met à conter :

« Dans les contrées brumeuses du Xihuan, il est de notoriété publique que la cour du souverain Liuliu XCVI apprécie comme il se doit les services du drôle et burlesque Hatchi.

— A vos souhaits », interrompt un Serdaigle en nous rejoignant sur les marches.

Il s'appuie contre le mur en nous souriant et reporte son attention sur le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

« Hatchi, le bouffon du souverain, est connu pour ses imitations quelque peu satiriques des membres de la cour. Mais malheureusement, ce matin même, Hatchi a joué une petite pièce qui risque de lui coûter la vie : un prince voisin, s'étant senti insulté par une parodie, s'est empressé d'exiger la mise à mort de Hatchi. Liuliu, le souverain du Xihuan, ne souhaitant pas briser des liens tissés par le temps et la patience de ses ancêtres, s'est résigné à condamner Hatchi à mort. Cependant, Liuliu est un souverain clément et il reconnaît que les services de Hatchi ont toujours été excellents. Aussi a-t-il décrété au déjeuner qu'Hatchi serait emprisonné cette nuit et qu'il lui serait demandé demain, aux premières heures du jour, la façon dont il souhaite mourir. En lui laissant le choix de sa sentence, le souverain Liuliu offre une chance inestimable à Hatchi de s'en sortir. C'est à vous qui voulez entrer que je vous demande, maintenant : que devrait répondre Hatchi quand son souverain lui demandera de quelle manière il désire s'éteindre ? »

La voix se tait et les deux Serdaigle se tournent l'un vers l'autre.

« Tu veux peut-être répondre en premier, Mary ?

— Non, vas-y Sebastian, si tu as une idée… »

Le garçon se penche vers la porte.

« Je propose : mourir de rire. Pour un bouffon, rien de plus approprié, non ?

— En plus d'être extrêmement déplaisant, répond la voix, mourir de rire n'est pas la bonne réponse. »

Mary sourit au Serdaigle d'un air désolé. Ce dernier recule de quelques pas et me regarde.

« Et toi, Serpentard ? Une quelconque idée ? »

Je me sens observée, même par la porte. Tous les trois attendent ma réponse, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont un homme nommé Hatchi voudrait bien pouvoir mourir.

« Euh… fais-je en réfléchissant. Eh bien… Il pourrait demander un sortilège de mort : puisque c'est interdit, le roi ne pourra pas appliquer la sentence et… »

Les deux Serdaigle ont l'air peu convaincus. En même temps, c'est difficile comme question ! Je suis sûre que personne n'y a jamais réfléchi. Si l'on avait demandé son avis à Papa, avant de mourir, il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il préférerait rester avec nous coûte que coûte, nous voir grandir et vieillir, Scorpius et moi…

« Un Sortilège Impardonnable, est-ce là votre réponse ? »

… Une minute. C'est bien une manière de mourir, non ? La manière la plus courante, _vivre_ jusqu'à mourir !

« Non, non, j'ai une autre réponse ! je m'exclame un peu trop fort. Il demande à mourir de vieillesse.

— Mais bien sûr ! s'écrient les deux Serdaigle en me tapotant les épaules.

— C'est bien la réponse que j'attendais. Espérons que Hatchi y pensera également ! Bienvenue dans les appartements de Serdaigle, jeunes gens. »

J'entre la première alors que Mary et Sebastian continuent de parler de l'énigme, si bien que la porte se referme sur eux sans qu'ils le remarquent. Je me dirige, le menton haut, vers mon frère assis devant une grande fenêtre. Il regarde le lac dans le jardin, dans lequel le soleil semble se baigner.

« Bonjour Scorpius Malefoy ! dis-je en m'installant près de lui.

— Bonjour Waldie. »

Il marmonne comme quand Papa le grondait. Ça faisait longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est pour quelque chose d'important que je viens te voir.

— Eh bien, repasse un autre jour, d'un autre mois, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis occupé. »

Il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! On ne peut plus lui parler.

« Scorpius, écoute-moi. Tu es mon grand frère, alors tu sais forcément comment m'aider.

— _Grand_. Vous dites tous que je suis _grand_. J'ai quatorze ans, est-ce que quelqu'un peut se rentrer ça dans la tête ?

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon problème », j'insiste.

Il me lance un regard noir – ou plutôt rouge, puisque visiblement il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Ou peut-être qu'il a beaucoup pleuré. C'est embêtant, à chaque fois que j'ai un souci, il faut que lui aussi aie des ennuis.

« Allez, explique », soupire-t-il.

Je me redresse et tente de lui exposer mon problème.

« Tu veux dire que tu cherches un but à ta vie ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement réussir tes études ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête.

« Peut-être que les Serdaigle se contentent d'aussi peu, mais moi je suis à Serpentard, et je suis une Malefoy. »

Il hausse les épaules et son regard se perd à nouveau dans les reflets du lac.

« Réfléchis-y toute seule, Waldie.

— C'est Wendy.

— Non, Waldie. Père et Mère t'ont choisi un prénom et ce n'est pas à toi d'en changer ! »

Il regarde autour de lui en se rendant compte qu'il a crié. Quelques Serdaigle le dévisagent d'un air surpris.

Il reprend plus bas, sur un ton que je ne l'avais jamais entendu employer :

« Père et Mère ont _tout_ choisi pour nous et nous, nous n'avons pas à protester. Tu te vantes d'être une Malefoy, mais attends d'avoir mon âge. »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée sans savoir que répondre.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, au juste ? »

Il se lève et tente de s'éloigner de moi, mais je lui emboîte le pas.

« A t'entendre, on croirait que les parents nous veulent du mal.

— Je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas le cas. Après tout, Maman nous a bien laissés là, à Poudlard, alors qu'elle est partie se réfugier sur un autre continent. »

Je l'arrête en lui saisissant le bras. Il raconte n'importe quoi. Maman est en _voyage_.

« Lâche-moi ! » murmure-t-il.

Nous sommes juste à côté d'une très longue table de travail où les Serdaigle semblent avoir fait des binômes et Scorpius n'a pas envie de les déranger.

« Viens », dit-il sur le même ton avant de m'entraîner à sa suite.

Nous entrons dans une petite pièce où s'empilent livres et chaudrons, et dont un mur entier fait office de tableau noir. Les Serdaigle ne s'arrêtent donc jamais d'étudier !

Scorpius se tourne vers moi, la mine sombre. Est-ce qu'il va pleurer ? Je me penche vers lui, en avant, pour l'inciter à parler.

« J'ai discuté avec Mère, juste avant la rentrée. Enfin, Mère a parlé et je me suis tu.

— C'est ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi nous avons parlé.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé ? je l'encourage.

— De moi. »

Oh, je vois. Il compte tourner autour du chaudron. Je tourne lentement les talons comme si j'allais sortir et mon frère en profite pour dire très vite :

« Ellememarie.

— Pardon ?

— Elle-me-marie.

— Pardon ?! » je répète, plus pour la forme que parce que je n'ai pas compris.

Ou alors j'ai mal compris. Peut-être que l'expression « elle me marie » a un sens que je n'ai jamais appris.

« Tu veux dire… Lors d'un mariage ?

— Lors d'un mariage.

— Avec une dame ?

— Oui, Waldie, je ne vais pas me marier tout seul !

— Mais c'est génial ! Je vais avoir une grande sœur ! »

Il me lance un regard dégoûté.

« Et avec qui est-ce que tu vas te marier ?

— Probablement avec Tiffany Goyle si ses parents acceptent, ce qu'ils ont visiblement déjà fait il y a environ dix ans. »

Je reconnais bien là Papa. Il voulait s'assurer que Scorpius devienne un homme en temps et en heure. Mais Tiffany Goyle, quand même… Elle n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une dame.

Pardon.

Pardon.

Pardon.

« Très bien, dis-je, donc tu vas te marier. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire ta tête de crapaud.

— Mais je ne veux pas me marier avec elle ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Waldie…

— Wendy.

— Tu vois, tu te comportes comme une… Comme une gamine. »

Je le dévisage, choquée. C'est lui qui remet en cause la volonté des parents et c'est moi la gamine ?

« Et toi tu n'es qu'un petit sinistros capricieux qui ne comprend rien à rien ! Je venais te voir pour quelque chose d'important.

— Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

— Oh, je ne fais que suivre ton exemple ! »

La porte s'ouvre et nous nous tournons vers elle d'un même mouvement.

« Laisse-nous, Higgins ! » crie Scorpius en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

J'entends le garçon s'éloigner alors que Scorpius semble déjà regretter son geste. Il s'assied à une table, le front dans une paume.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler.

— Il aurait bien fallu que tu me le dises un jour, fais-je remarquer.

— Non. Je refuse cette alliance. »

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Il continue :

« Je vais envoyer Quill à Mère pour lui dire que je renonce. Si elle m'aime assez, elle comprendra. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? L'amour n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, il doit le savoir mieux que moi. Cependant, quoi qu'il arrive, je dois respecter son choix. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire avec nos aînés. Scorpius semble l'avoir oublié.

« Très bien, dis-je. Alors je te laisse. Je ne te remercie pas pour ton aide. »

C'est vrai quoi, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui suis venue le voir, après avoir résolu l'énigme la plus difficile du monde.

J'attrape la poignée pour sortir et pendant que je la tourne, j'entends mon frère soupirer très, très fort. Je me retourne en ouvrant la porte.

« Je veux bien te prêter ma plume porte-bonheur, Scorpius. Pour ta lettre. »

Il me sourit pour la première fois en au moins dix ans, se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est Papa que je serre contre moi, parce que mon frère a un peu de son odeur. Je le repousse doucement et quitte la tour des Serdaigle, le laissant seul derrière moi.

Au moins, maintenant je sais pourquoi il était malpoli avec Maman. Même si Scorpius doit se marier avec Tiffany Goyle, j'espère qu'à moi on laissera le choix.

Quand l'heure viendra, je trouverai l'homme parfait, moi aussi !


	8. Les Bons sentiments

Bonjour à tous ! (Non je ne suis pas en retard, on est encore dimanche, alors zut.)

Bienvenue à vous pour un nouveau chapitre. C'est à partir de maintenant que ça devient intéressant. ^^

Passez une excellente semaine et à bientôt ! :)

Poly

* * *

**Les bons sentiments**

Après avoir quitté la tour de mon frère, je regagne ma propre salle commune, avec son bon vieux mot de passe. Des énigmes, quelle idée !

En entrant, je me retrouve en face de Luke Macmillan assis à une table, et sans faire exprès je m'arrête.

Il ne m'a pas vue, puisqu'il est en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un autre élève. Son regard va du garçon au livre où il désigne une ligne. Il parle lentement, pour être bien sûr que l'autre comprenne. Comme c'est le week-end, il a dû se lever il y a peu de temps et, en me remettant difficilement à marcher, je remarque que ses cheveux sont mouillés. Ils prennent des reflets de la couleur des chaudrons neufs.

Je passe à côté de leur table. Le garçon qui l'écoute a les sourcils et le nez froncés sous la concentration. Je me permets un sourire discret en direction de Luke, mais vu qu'il est penché sur le livre, il ne me voit pas.

Je rejoins mon dortoir. La porte est fermée. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Si seulement je connaissais le sort de Conrad… Alors que je vais frapper, la porte s'ouvre sur Naomi qui me bouscule sans me voir et remonte le couloir à toute vitesse, en direction de la salle commune.

J'entre dans la pièce et aperçois aussitôt Diane, roulée en boule dans un coin. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots mais c'est en silence qu'elle pleure. Je m'approche d'elle lentement et elle relève la tête. Elle ne ressemble plus à la Diane que je connais. J'ai l'impression de regarder le reflet d'une Vélane dans un miroir cassé. Sans un mot, elle se jette dans mes bras, et agrippe mon cou. Surprise, je me retrouve à lui caresser le dos.

« Diane ? » je demande doucement.

Ses bras se resserrent un peu plus. Elle avale sa salive et se met à parler, la voix étrangement claire :

« J'ai fait une tonne de tests à la rentrée… Une tonne, et voilà… J'ai eu les résultats.

— Quel genre de tests ? »

Elle se dégage et me regarde. Décidément, je vois beaucoup d'yeux rouges aujourd'hui.

« Du genre sangsues et rayons fantômes. »

Je hausse les sourcils. Les sangsues, je connais, ça me fait pleurer à chaque fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu à passer sous les rayons fantômes. Je l'incite à continuer du regard. Elle se remet à pleurer.

Elle va s'asseoir sur son lit et je me mets en face d'elle.

« Diane ! Dis-moi ! »

Elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Des bracelets à son poignet tintent doucement. Maman me les avait achetés en Corée. Ce bruit me rappelle tous les moments qu'on a passés à boire du thé. Je crois que je tiens vraiment à Diane.

« Eh bien… reprend-elle de sa voix toujours bien assurée. Je suis malade, Waldie.

— Ne pleure pas pour ça, Nini !

— Mais c'est une maladie un peu grave, quand même. On peut en mourir. »

Je la regarde dans les yeux, et même si on voit qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré, il est clair qu'elle a aussi l'air très déterminée. Diane est nulle quand il s'agit de baisser les bras. Elle appartient bien à Serpentard.

Je lui passe la main sous le coude, comme faisait tout le monde avec Maman, à l'enterrement de Papa. Je crois que ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenu.

« Je suis avec toi, Diane, j'ajoute. Tu peux m'en dire plus si tu veux. »

Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle et nous nous retrouvons en tailleur sur son lit. Après quelques minutes de silence à lisser sa jupe entre ses jambes, elle se lance.

« Tu en as sans doute déjà entendu parler : c'est la maladie dont souffrait notre dernier Ministre de la Magie.

— Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment l'actualité. »

Papa disait que c'est une affaire d'adultes. Mr Wisem dit que ce sont des affaires bien sombres. Oncle Lewis trouve que c'est une affaire d'hommes. Rien de bien attrayant, en bref.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le héros de guerre. »

Je hoche la tête doucement. Le nom me dit quelque chose.

« Il a été tué par cette maladie, celle que j'ai moi aussi. »

Elle détourne les yeux et un horrible pressentiment m'envahit.

« Diane… Tu vas mourir ?

— Comme tout le monde, Wendy. Peut-être que je partirai seulement un peu plus tôt que prévu. »

Je prends ses mains et les serre fort, fort, fort. Je sens les mouvements que fait mon sang sous ma peau, ainsi que ceux de son sang à elle. Comme si ses mains étaient deux petits cœurs battant très, très vite. J'ai peur de devoir prendre ses mains un jour, et de ne plus rien sentir.

« Je pense que tu es la personne qui me comprend mieux que quiconque, Didou, continue Diane. Nous avons eu la même enfance, nous avons perdu notre Papa toutes les deux…

— Je n'ai pas _perdu_ Père, je la coupe d'une voix un peu trop froide, il est _mort_. »

Je préfère que les choses soient claires. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort de Papa. Autant utiliser les bons mots.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que savoir que Diane est possiblement en train de vivre sa dernière année – peut-être ses derniers mois – me terrifie plus que le calmar du lac. Je ne comprendrai jamais le fonctionnement des filles de douze ans.

Diane s'est mise à regarder dans le vide. J'imagine qu'elle repense à son père. Elle m'en a montré une photographie, une fois. Mr Crivey était un homme très élégant. Je crois que Papa l'aurait beaucoup apprécié. Et il avait ce regard que les grands ont, une sorte de froncement de sourcils typique de Potter ou de Mr Wisem.

« Enfin… soupire mon amie. Toi et moi savons ce que c'est, la _mort_. Nous sommes liées par ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr » j'affirme en hochant la tête.

Diane se remet à lisser sa jupe, l'air pensive.

« Je me rends très bien compte de tout ce que je vais rater. Toi aussi, tu t'en rends compte.

— Je suis désolée » dis-je dans un souffle.

Pauvre Nini ! Je voudrais bien la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle est toujours occupée avec le tissu de sa jupe…

Elle relève soudain la tête.

« J'ai une idée merveilleuse ! Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? »

Je me penche vers elle tout doucement, mais n'ai pas le temps d'en savoir plus car la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

« _Désolée_ d'interrompre un moment _si_ important, si vous saviez _à quel point_ je m'en veux ! »

Nous nous tournons vers Lily, si bien emmitouflée dans sa cape et son écharpe que j'aurais eu du mal à la reconnaître sans sa voix démente et criarde. Et le sourire qui semble plisser le coin de ses yeux me laisse deviner qu'elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle défait son écharpe, découvrant son menton, sa bouche et son nez.

« Allez, moment de sortir, mes goules d'amour. »

Je ne dirais pas que Lily et Diane sont amies. Elles s'entendent bien, parce que Diane s'entend avec tout le monde, mais elles ne passent jamais de temps seules toutes les deux. Je suis celle qui les relie l'une à l'autre. Je crois que c'est pour ça que les adultes invitent parfois leurs amis à prendre le thé : pour leur permettre de se voir entre eux sans trop s'ennuyer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Diane et moi nous retrouvons forcées de suivre Lily jusqu'à notre salle commune, où absolument tous les Serpentard bientôt majeurs participent à un tournoi de Bavboules. C'est un jeu très amusant, mais auquel Maman m'interdit de jouer. Nos aînés applaudissent bruyamment alors qu'Henrietta Simpson se retrouve arrosée d'un liquide noir à l'odeur de faune malade.

Nous sortons de la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres. Lily chante une chanson moldue et Diane claque distraitement des doigts. Nous nous retrouvons dans une petite cour intérieure où l'on fait parfois classe en été. Moi, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais Albus Potter m'a raconté.

« Bon, dit Lily, on fait quoi ? »

Diane et moi échangeons un regard. Nous n'avons toujours pas fini notre discussion.

« Comment s'est passée votre matinée ? » demande Lily, qui n'a jamais appris à faire la conversation.

Diane hausse les épaules doucement. Je réponds à sa place :

« J'ai été éliminée des qualifications de l'équipe de Quidditch – mais de toute façon, c'est un sport que je n'aime pas – et j'ai rendu visite à mon frère dans les appartements des Serdaigle. »

Diane a l'air impressionnée que j'aie pu y entrer et Lily me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. Tout en lui expliquant, j'observe Diane qui ne m'écoute plus. Elle a l'air triste et elle fixe le sol. Je lui touche le bras discrètement pour la réconforter mais elle ne bouge pas. Et d'un seul coup, elle annonce à Lily ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure. La Gryffondor perd son sourire et ouvre de grands yeux.

Mais pourquoi Diane le dit-elle à Lily ? Je croyais que c'était notre secret ! Elle aurait au moins pu attendre un peu avant de le révéler.

« Kingsley est mort de ça ? répète Lily, aussi surprise que moi (ce qui est normal puisqu'elle n'est ni adulte, ni bien sombre, ni un homme).

— Il a tenu deux ans.

— Et... C'est contagieux ? »

Je me permets un petit sourire devant la question.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, affirme Diane. Cette maladie me vient de famille. De ma mère. Elle a épargné plusieurs générations, mais la voici de nouveau.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur » fait remarquer Lily.

C'est drôle. C'est elle qui dit ça. Elle a encore sa cicatrice sur la joue, depuis la Forêt Interdite.

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, à ce propos. Faites-moi une promesse. »

Nous y revoilà.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » s'exclame Lily.

Lily accepte tout sans y réfléchir. Cela pourrait m'être utile, un jour. Je ne veux pas utiliser mon amie, mais son père est tout de même Potter.

Puisque Lily a déjà dit oui, je me sens obligée de faire un signe à Diane pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut aussi me demander tout ce qu'elle veut.

« S'il-vous-plaît, les filles, je voudrais vivre pendant cette dernière année tout ce que je risque de rater. »

Je la regarde sans comprendre alors que Lily approuve. Elle se met à parler à une vitesse impressionnante, prenant Nini par les épaules :

« Je t'assure que tu ne vas pas le regretter ! Déjà, il _faut_ que tu ailles voir un concert de Vapeur de Fientes – ou un de Valerie Zabini, elle est tellement magique ! Et puis il faut que tu démarres une relation longue distance avec un parfait inconnu. Tu lui enverras des lettres, et il te répondra de sa plus belle écriture… Et tu garderas tous ses courriers sous ton oreiller et lui, il respirera ton parfum sur le papier… »

Diane se met à rire alors que Lily lève les bras en ayant une nouvelle idée.

« Et tu dois aussi faire un tour d'Europe en balai ! Mon cousin l'a fait cet été, il a rencontré des gens super !

— Je pensais plus à des choses faisables… Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard, parce que mes études passent avant tout. Je prends des médicaments et j'ai des chances de m'en sortir !

— Alors tu t'en sortiras » j'affirme.

Lily acquiesce. Ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir à Diane que je dis ça. Je le pense vraiment. Elle est parfaite, donc elle ne peut pas mourir.

« Et au fait, la machin-chose, enfin ta maladie, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

— C'est en général appelé le Syndrome du Sorcier. Je ne contrôle plus du tout la magie qui est en moi. Ce n'est pas douloureux pour l'instant, juste un peu désagréable par moments car elle commence à se retourner contre mon corps. Un jour, elle finira peut-être par me vaincre.

— Alors tu ne peux plus utiliser de sortilèges ? je l'interroge.

— Le Professeur McGonagall m'a conseillé de ranger ma baguette. Mais je continuerai de suivre les cours. »

Lily a l'air désolée. Je suis sûre que pour une Gryffondor, il est inenvisageable de se reposer lorsqu'on est malade.

« Alors Nini, dis-je, qu'est-ce que tu veux accomplir en premier ?

— Depuis quelques temps, je suis en train de penser à une petite association… Ce serait comme un club, un groupe d'élèves dont le père est mort à cause des Berserker… Bien sûr, continue-t-elle en regardant Lily, tous ceux qui voudraient se joindre à nous le pourraient ! Il s'agit juste de se soutenir les uns les autres.

— C'est la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais entendue, commente Lily.

— Et la plus gentille, aussi, j'ajoute.

— Vous trouvez ? »

Diane a l'air contente.

Je pense que beaucoup d'élèves voudraient en faire partie. Après tout, un club fondé par Diane Crivey aura forcément du succès. Je me demande ce que Papa en penserait. Peut-être que je devrais poser la question à Maman. C'est un peu étrange de se réunir pour… Pourquoi en fait ?

« Et qu'est-ce que l'on ferait, dans ce club ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, Wendy. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je pense qu'on prendrait le thé en pensant à nos Papas.

— Et on pourrait monter un plan contre les Berserker ! » ajoute Lily, en sa qualité de Gryffondor.

Diane et moi échangeons un regard entendu et nous acquiesçons vaguement. Nous savons bien que les Berserker sont un peu trop forts pour des élèves de Poudlard.

« Ca pourrait être une idée, merci Lily. Je pensais surtout à de petites soirées dans une salle aménagée. J'en parlerai au Professeur McGonagall.

— On pourrait apporter quelque chose qui appartenait à nos pères, aussi.

— Bonne idée, Wendy. Je vous remercie, toutes les deux. »

Lily frotte le bras de Diane.

« Enfin, reprend celle-ci, changeons de sujet maintenant. Assez de tracas pour aujourd'hui ! »

Nous nous asseyons toutes les trois sur un banc en pierre et Lily sort des baguettes en guimauve de son sac en commençant à nous parler de son Eric Corner.

Je trouve que les frères Corner chahutent un peu trop. C'est sans doute ce qui plaît à Lily. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à supporter un garçon turbulent, même si l'on peut rarement trouver mieux.

« Et toi, Didou ? »

Je relève les yeux vers Diane.

« Excusez-moi, je repensais à quelque chose. De quoi parlons-nous ?

— Pas de choses très importantes. Le garçon de tes rêves, tu l'imagines comment ? »

Je les regarde sans répondre, en essayant de faire la même tête que Maman quand on lui demande comment elle a rencontré Papa.

« Ce n'est pas très important, tu as raison. »

Lily, assise à côté de Diane qui est entre nous deux, se penche vers moi en écrasant mon amie.

« Allez, Wendy ! Raconte ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un garçon qui te fait fantas… »

Je préfère ne pas écouter la fin de sa phrase, parce qu'elle va me faire rougir, et si je rougis elles vont croire que le sujet me gêne. Alors que c'est simplement qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écrie Lily alors que Diane se met à battre des mains.

Mais je n'ai rien dit !

« Wendy ! Dis-nous tout sur-le-champ, ou je te jure que je convoque le Magenmagot pour qu'il te fasse parler.

— Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, Didou !

— Mais je n'ai rien à dire !

— Qui. Est. Ce. Garçon ?! » demandent-elles en même temps, avec des voix étrangement basses et effrayantes.

Comment est-ce qu'elles savent ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles croient savoir, d'abord ? Je ne suis amoureuse d'absolument personne. Enfin, autant leur dire ce qu'elles veulent entendre, à ces strangulots de la pire espèce.

« Il y a bien eu ce garçon, l'été dernier… Il est venu vivre à la maison et Scorpius est parti chez lui, en Allemagne.

— Mais tu ne m'avais _jamais_ parlé de ça ! s'exclame Lily, toute rouge. A quoi ça sert, les amies, si on ne peut pas leur raconter ses amours de vacances ?

— Ce n'était pas vraiment un amour de vacances, j'explique. On ne s'est pratiquement pas parlé. Il avait un accent épouvantable.

— Toi, tu n'as jamais entendu ma tante Fleur s'exprimer. »

Diane nous coupe, songeuse :

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? C'est étrange que je ne l'aie jamais vu, je passais prendre le thé tous les mercredis !

— Il s'appelle Reiner. Il était très souvent dehors, mais tu as dû apercevoir son piano, dans le salon d'hiver. Il refusait de jouer sur un autre que le sien.

— Ah, ça me revient. Très bel instrument. Un _Infanterist_, plus brillant qu'un vif-d'or. »

Lily hausse les épaules. Elle n'est manifestement pas très calée en pianos allemands.

« Et donc, Reiner ? C'est bien un nom d'Allemand, ça. »

Je détourne le regard. A vrai dire, Reiner ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressée. Il m'a juste fallu trouver un garçon en très peu de temps, et c'est à lui que j'ai pensé. Maman l'adorait et elle le traitait comme s'il était adulte, alors qu'il a tout juste quinze ans.

« Et donc, Reiner était grand et blond. Voilà.

— Alors c'est ton style, ça ? Grand et blond ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

— Tu sais Lily, dit Diane, toutes les filles commencent par s'attacher au style qu'elles connaissent le mieux. Et puis leurs goûts changent avec l'âge. »

Est-ce qu'elles sont en train de dire que je m'attache au sosie des Malefoy ? Seulement, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Reiner, moi. Je ne suis amoureuse de personne.

« Ça me fait penser à quelque chose, pour mon association ! » s'exclame Diane en se levant pour se placer face à nous.

Lily me tend une baguette en guimauve en l'écoutant nous expliquer.

« Nous serons plus qu'un club de soutien. Nous serons une famille ! Des frères, des sœurs, qui apprendront ensemble à former leur jugement en grandissant les uns avec les autres.

— C'est super bizarre, quand même… murmure Lily.

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, ne viens pas » je lui suggère avec patience.

Lily me jette un regard de rousse furieuse et Diane claque du doigt pour regagner notre attention.

« Je disais donc… »

Elle est coupée par la cloche de la Grande Salle, qui sonne l'heure du déjeuner. Et à cause des guimauves de Lily, je n'ai pas faim.

oOo

Visiblement, je suis bien la seule, puisque la Grande Salle est bondée. Lily va s'asseoir à côté d'Eric, son copain, et avec les autres Gryffondor. Diane et moi rejoignons Sabrina, qui nous jette un regard vaguement désespéré.

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe avec Naomi ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

— Je l'ai vue sortir du dortoir tout à l'heure, j'explique. C'était comme si elle venait de voir un Epouvantard.

— C'est un peu ça, confesse Diane. J'ai été horrible avec elle. »

Sabrina n'en demande pas plus et hoche la tête, l'air de comprendre. Après tout, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Je me sers de salade de choux-raves en écoutant Diane parler de son association à Sabrina. Visiblement, elle ne lui a pas encore dit pour son Syndrome du Sorcier. Sabrina a l'air tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée. Elle a perdu son oncle, le père de sa cousine qui est en Septième année, à cause des Berserker.

« Tellement de familles ont été détruites par leur faute. Il était temps que tu entres dans leurs vies, Diane Crivey. »

Je laisse mes yeux parcourir la table des Serpentard. Même si je ne crois pas que j'appartienne vraiment au groupe que veut former Nini (j'ai déjà une famille et je suis sure que Papa va bien, où qu'il soit), je suis contente qu'elle ait eu cette idée. Serpentard va reprendre de sa splendeur ! Et il verra bien, Scorpius, si c'est une maison nulle.

Je me surprends en train de regarder Luke à travers la cruche posée sur la table. Il est à plusieurs mètres de moi, et en fait je ne regarde que ses mains, donc il n'a sans doute rien remarqué. Quand il tend le bras pour prendre du pain, j'aperçois sa baguette dans sa manche.

Luke est un garçon prudent, ça je le sais. Il doit être comme Scorpius, inquiet pour sa famille en permanence. C'est comme ça que vivent les aînés, à cause des Berserker. Je suis certaine que le club de Diane pourrait le rassurer. On doit tous s'entraider.

Et puis il deviendrait un peu de la famille, comme ça.

Quand Diane aura fondé son association, j'irai voir Luke pour l'inviter à nous rejoindre.


	9. Les Sombrals dans le placard

Bonjour à tous ! Merci de me rejoindre pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**NOTA BENE :** Je ne serai probablement pas dans la mesure de poster dimanche prochain, mais il y a tellement de fanfictions génialissimes à lire sur FFnet que je suis sûre de ne pas vous manquer. ^^ Je voulais juste vous prévenir au cas-où.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très brillante Journée de la serviette en retard (mais où avais-je la tête la semaine dernière ?!) et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt,

Poly

* * *

**Les sombrals dans le placard**

« Bonsoir Luke.

— Bonsoir Wendy.

— Bien joué en Sortilèges.

— Ce n'était rien. Je m'étais entrainé.

— Mais quand même. C'était pas mal.

— Merci. »

Luke Macmillan tire une chaise pour que je m'y assoie, ce que je fais le plus silencieusement possible. Après le dîner, la bibliothèque est presque toujours déserte. La bibliothécaire découpe des guirlandes pour faire des décorations d'Halloween. Les citrouilles de papier flottent autour d'elle en chantonnant à mi-voix. C'est grâce à elles que notre conversation passe inaperçue.

« Alors ? demande Luke. Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? »

C'est vrai que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour lui donner rendez-vous dans le lieu le plus discret possible. Je ne voudrais pas le mettre mal à l'aise en lui parlant de son père devant tout le monde.

« Tu as peut-être déjà entendu parler de l'AME ?

— Je ne suis pas vraiment croy…

— L'Association des Magiciens Endeuillés. C'est un club qu'a créé Diane, pour soutenir les enfants des victimes des Berserker. »

Il écarquille les yeux et a l'air encore plus triste comme ça.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cela te ferait peut-être du bien de parler avec d'autres…

— Non merci, Wendy, m'interrompt-il brusquement. Je ne préfère pas venir. »

Il ne bouge cependant pas et me regarde rougir. Je peux presque voir dans ses pupilles mon sang monter à mes joues. Quelle horreur ! Que Merlin me vienne en aide, il faut que je trouve les mots justes.

Et alors sort de ma bouche la phrase la plus stupide et la moins convaincante de tout l'univers :

« Mais ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Comment ça, _ça me ferait très plaisir_ ? Mais moi, c'est pour lui que je fais ça ! Et pour Diane qui a eu tant de mal à organiser la première réunion, qui n'aura lieu que dans trois jours ! Tout le monde s'en fiche de mon avis !

« Pardon, je voulais dire que… J'aimerais que tu fasses cela pour Diane, et aussi pour les autres. S'ils voient que tu es là, ils seront sans doute plus sûrs d'eux. Tu les rassureras. »

Luke me regarde de travers, maintenant, alors que mes joues commencent à brûler. J'ai mal au crâne.

« C'est très gentil, Wendy, mais je préfère garder mon chagrin pour moi. Personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je vis, et c'est mieux comme ça.

— Mais si, moi cela m'intéresse ! »

… Pardon Wendy ? Est-ce que je divague, maintenant ? Mégane !

« … Cela m'intéresse autant que ça intéresse Diane, ou encore mon frère, et toutes les victimes des Berserker… »

Je le fixe quelques secondes mais il ne réagit pas. Je me lève et lisse ma jupe d'un geste nerveux.

« Il me reste un parchemin à relire, en soin aux créatures magiques. Désolée mais je dois y aller. »

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne de lui. Je passe devant la bibliothécaire qui me fait un signe d'au revoir et sors de la pièce.

Luke est vraiment stupide de ne pas vouloir venir ! Il y aura même du gâteau à l'orange !

La salle commune est, contrairement à la bibliothèque, bien remplie. Les sortilèges auxquels s'entraînent les Cinquième années font des lumières multicolores. Sabrina et Diane sont installées dans un canapé à l'écart, sous un tableau de Salazar Serpentard qui les observe en silence.

Diane est en train de feuilleter le petit carnet bleu dans lequel elle a tout noté concernant l'AME. Sabrina a le nez plongé dans _Ultime_, le dernier roman de V.V. Veruca, parce que, même si elle déteste cette auteure, il lui faut « se cultiver sur les centres d'intérêts de notre génération ». Je m'installe sur un fauteuil près d'elle, repérant du coin de l'œil Naomi en pleine discussion avec le capitaine de l'équipe, Corner.

J'aime bien le soir dans ma salle commune. Il y a toujours du bruit, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler. J'essaie de toujours garder pour mes soirées les devoirs les plus simples, c'est ce que Conrad m'a conseillé de faire.

Je sors mon parchemin de soin aux créatures magiques, dont j'ai prévu la troisième et dernière relecture pour ce soir, en pensant à mon cousin.

Quand je me suis rendue compte que Scorpius ne m'aiderait pas vraiment à donner un sens à ma vie, j'ai décidé d'en parler à Conrad. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Maman avec mes histoires à emmêler des serpents. Mon cousin m'a bien aidée. Il m'a dit de rester la meilleure en tout, que c'était comme ça qu'il avait fait pour convaincre Oncle Lewis et Tante Daphné de lui acheter un laboratoire. Maintenant, Conrad fait beaucoup de potions, mais je ne sais pas bien pourquoi.

Enfin, si je travaille bien, je mériterai une récompense moi aussi.

« Diane, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Nous relevons toutes les trois la tête pour regarder le Troisième année qui est devant nous.

Diane sourit comme si elle savait exactement qui était ce garçon. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, moi. Il fait sans doute partie de l'AME. Diane se lève et le suit à l'écart. Sabrina me lance un regard interrogateur, puis ferme son livre pour en ouvrir un autre. _La Mante noire_ de Georgina Burton. La couverture est entièrement noire, avec le titre écrit en jaune.

On dirait l'un de ces livres que lit Mrs Ringleton, la mère de mon amie Lucy qui est à Poufsouffle. Terrifiant.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur mon travail.

Conrad m'écrit toutes les semaines maintenant et je lui réponds presque toujours. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que lui. Lui ne fait pas un métier très sérieux, moi je prépare mon futur !

Diane revient une minute plus tard et nous demande l'heure.

« Le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes, annonce Sabrina, qui a visiblement compris quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tu ferais mieux de rester.

— Mais je ne serai pas longue ! »

Diane pose son carnet de l'AME sur l'accoudoir du canapé qu'elle occupait et s'éloigne en trottinant.

« Mais où est-ce qu'elle va ? » je demande.

Sabrina hausse les épaules. Et c'est plutôt rare chez elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que Naomi nous rejoint. Elle s'affale à la place de Diane et se saisit du carnet pour le feuilleter.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle peut tartiner, tout ça pour un club qui n'a même pas encore de membres.

— C'est faux, dit Sabrina, une bonne vingtaine d'élèves a déjà annoncé qu'elle rejoindrait nos rangs. L'AME a de l'avenir, j'en suis certaine. »

Naomi continue de lire en silence.

« Enfin, vivement les vacances, soupire-t-elle finalement. Rien de mieux que les grasses matinées… »

Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'être en vacances parce qu'avant, nous avons deux jours complets d'examens. Je vais devoir beaucoup travailler pour avoir un Optimal dans chaque matière, mais j'y arriverai. Même Scorpius a réussi, quand il était en deuxième année. Enfin, je me laisse encore un peu de temps. Les vacances ne sont que dans deux semaines.

oOo

« Conseil de dortoir ! » hurle Naomi au milieu du silence de la nuit.

J'ouvre aussitôt le rideau de mon lit et m'assieds en tailleur. Sabrina traverse la chambre et me rejoint.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande.

— Attendez une minute. Nini vient de rentrer.

— _Pardon_ ? s'étrangle Sabrina. Il est minuit ! »

Nous tournons toutes les trois la tête vers la porte de la salle-de-bain qui s'ouvre.

Diane vient s'asseoir à côté de Naomi, en face de nous, tout naturellement. Nous la dévisageons.

« Nini ? » je l'interroge.

Elle a un air tout à fait calme, sérieux et innocent. Puis un immense sourire fend son visage.

« Comment le dire sans avoir l'air complètement cruche ?

— Si c'est bien ce que je pense, dit Naomi, c'est impossible. On doit toutes passer par là. »

Diane s'enfonce un peu dans le matelas et me regarde, moi, comme si ce n'était qu'à moi de l'entendre. Et elle a exactement le même visage que celui de Scorpius quand il m'a annoncé qu'il était à Serdaigle.

« Je suis allée retrouver un garçon. »

Naomi et Sabrina émettent un petit couinement excité mais Diane et moi les ignorons.

« Francis Londubat. »

Et là, c'est comme dans les livres. _Francis Londubat._ Les sons arrivent dans le désordre à mes oreilles. _Du-ran-flon-bat. _Ma mâchoire tombe.

« Alors je sais, il est en troisième année, mais…

— Mais c'est un Poufsouffle ! s'écrie Sabrina.

— Tu sors avec un _Poufsouffle_ de _troisième année_ ! » applaudit Naomi.

Diane n'a pas dit qu'elle sortait avec lui ! Pourquoi ne la corrige-t-elle pas ?

« Je sais, je fais dans le cliché.

— Francis Londubat, en plus, continue Naomi. Tu ne t'embêtes pas, toi. Autant sortir avec James Potter.

— Déjà pris » la reprend machinalement Sabrina.

James Potter est déjà pris ? Ça non plus je ne le savais pas. Lily ne m'a rien dit.

« Mais… Tu le trouves… Gentil ? » je murmure.

Diane sourit, un peu moqueuse.

« Oui, plutôt. »

Naomi éclate de rire, visiblement surexcitée. Elle se met à mitrailler Diane de questions.

D'accord, tout le monde apprécie Diane, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle parlait à Francis Londubat, le Troisième année insupportable qui adore se moquer de tout le monde et qui ne sait même pas réparer correctement les fenêtres à travers lesquelles il balance des souafles. C'est le fils du professeur de botanique.

« Mais vous n'en parlez pas, hein ? Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait d'être la petite amie de quelqu'un…

— Et alors, ça fait quoi ?

— C'est drôle… C'est comme si on était reliés en permanence. Je sais que je suis pour lui ce qu'aucune autre fille ne peut être, et pareil pour lui. Vous voyez ? »

Je pense qu'il n'y a que Naomi qui peut voir, parce que Sabrina et moi n'avons jamais été des petites amies. Ma voisine soupire, puis se lève.

« Je suis très contente pour toi, Nini. Mais je garde mes questions pour demain, j'ai besoin de dormir maintenant. »

Naomi lui lance un oreiller. C'est une méthode qu'elle utilise souvent pour montrer qu'elle n'est pas contente.

« Dis, tu pourras l'inviter à manger avec nous ? demande-t-elle à Diane.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a toujours tellement de monde à la table des Poufsouffle… »

Elle me jette un petit regard, remarquant que je suis silencieuse depuis longtemps. En même temps, je n'ai rien à dire, moi. Je ne crois pas avoir d'avis à donner.

Diane me fait un petit signe. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il signifie.

« Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faut que je dorme, dit-elle. Bonne nuit les filles. »

Elle se lève du lit de Naomi, qui après avoir dit bonne nuit, ferme son rideau et éteint la lumière. Diane se précipite dans mon lit.

Ah, c'était donc ça.

Elle ferme elle-même les rideaux et se glisse avec moi sous les draps alors que j'allume ma baguette.

« Francis, donc ? » je murmure.

Elle grimace.

« Je sais, j'exagère. Mais Aaron m'a dit que Francis voulait me parler et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance.

— Aaron ?

— Tu sais, il est venu me chercher dans la salle commune tout à l'heure. Francis et lui sont amis.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que Francis Londubat aurait voulu te parler ? Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien, mais pour qu'il te convoque après le couvre-feu…

— A vrai dire, ce n'était pas exactement pour parler. »

Je rapproche un peu plus mon visage du sien.

« Il t'a embrassée ? »

Elle sourit et je fais pareil, imaginant la scène. L'insupportable Francis. Avec ma meilleure amie.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu jeunes ?

— Je te l'ai dit, Wendy… Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux rien manquer. »

Je me pince les lèvres, pour faire comme le professeur Perks quand le chaudron de Lucy Ringleton explose.

« Nini, sans vouloir être trop brusque, il y a quand même des tas de choses que tu vas manquer ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu tout faire à l'avance ? Tu m'as même dit qu'il y avait des chances que tu guérisses très bien. »

Elle hoche la tête, ce qui fait bizarre vu qu'elle est allongée.

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne veux pas attendre de me réveiller un jour, tellement affaiblie par la magie que je pourrai à peine cligner des yeux.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir peur » je chuchote.

C'est ce que Maman nous disait toujours à Scorpius et à moi, les premières nuits après la mort de Papa. Même si je ne vois pas bien pourquoi j'aurais eu peur de quelque chose qui est _déjà_ arrivé. Si les Berserker avaient voulu tous nous tuer, ils l'auraient fait, voilà.

« Je sais. »

Je sens sa main attraper la mienne et nos doigts se nouent.

« Francis est vraiment parfait… » soupire-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans une conversation à la Lily Potter-Corner.

« Tu dors avec moi ? » je lui demande.

Elle acquiesce en silence.

« Bonne nuit, Wendy. »

Je ne réponds pas et me tourne pour attraper ma baguette.

« _Nox_. »

oOo

Je me demande si Diane a bien fait d'inviter Francis à cette réunion.

Alors que je m'y rends, traversant les couloirs vides de Poudlard, je me mets à imaginer le scenario. Je sais que c'est stupide de donner son opinion sur la vie des autres, mais Diane et moi sommes vraiment amies, alors cela ne compte pas.

J'ai mangé avec Francis les deux derniers jours et, même s'il est très serviable et qu'il essaie de moins se moquer des filles de deuxième année, je le trouve toujours un peu crâneur. C'est un défaut propre aux Poufsouffle, qui adorent se faire des amis et être appréciés par tous. Et en plus il m'appelle _Princesse Malefoy_, ce qui est ridicule, mais je ne peux rien lui dire puisqu'il est mon aîné.

En parlant d'aînés… Scorpius a promis de venir à la première réunion de l'AME, pour voir comment c'est. Il a dit qu'il ne ferait pas de discours, mais en même temps personne ne lui a demandé d'en faire. Peut-être qu'Albus sera là aussi. Après tout Lily vient, elle.

Je vérifie encore une fois que mes gâteaux ne sont pas écrasés. Je les ai commandés exprès chez les Frères Burglar. Il y a le visage de Diane dessiné dessus avec de la crème fouettée. Elle va adorer.

Quand j'arrive à la réunion, il n'y a encore personne. Le professeur McGonagall nous a autorisées à tout organiser dans une salle de classe au premier étage. Diane et moi (son bras-droit) avons passé l'après-midi à dresser des tables et accrocher des banderoles. Et puis nous avons aussi eu l'idée de quelques activités pour que tout le monde soit à l'aise. Je pose mes gâteaux sur une table et trente secondes après moi, Diane entre dans la salle.

« C'est encore plus beau le soir ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle donne un coup de baguette et les bougies sur les murs se mettent à briller plus fort.

« Tiens, voilà un badge. »

C'est Diane qui les a faits elle-même, un par un, à partir de bouchons de jus de citrouille. Il y a écrit le nom du club en grand, avec en-dessous les couleurs de Poudlard. C'est vraiment joli, il faudra que j'en envoie un à Conrad.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Diane change aussitôt d'attitude. Elle devient une hôte compatissante.

« Oh, Wendy, c'est ton frère.

— Elle s'appelle Waldie, sourit Scorpius en tendant à Diane une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre.

— Ravie de te voir, Albus. »

Oh, il est venu ! Je vais saluer mon frère et son ami alors que Diane découvre mes gâteaux, qu'elle trouve évidemment magnifiques, en allant déposer la bouteille de Scorp.

« Alors, Waldie, commence Albus, on m'a dit que tu avais encore brillé en cours d'enchantements ? »

Je lui souris en lui répondant que ce n'était rien. D'après Lily, Albus est extrêmement exigeant quand il s'agit des notes. Il a rarement moins qu'un Effort Exceptionnel. J'aime bien discuter des cours avec lui, il est presque aussi impressionnant que Conrad.

Diane accueille toujours de nouveaux venus et bientôt la salle est remplie. Je ne savais pas qu'autant de monde aurait besoin de se confier à propos des Berserker. Francis est venu se joindre à Albus et moi, puisqu'ils sont amis tous les deux.

« C'est sûr que Perks est un peu jeune pour enseigner, dit Albus en jouant avec une ficelle qu'il a au poignet, mais je pense qu'elle va finir par trouver sa méthode. C'est plutôt bien d'avoir des professeurs d'âges différents, à des stades variés de leur carrière… Ton père, par exemple…

— Ah non ! Assez avec lui. »

Francis change aussitôt de sujet et ils se lancent dans une conversation sur cette réunion et, immanquablement, sur Diane. Je préfère m'éloigner.

Déjà que je n'aime pas entendre Lily et Diane raconter la vie des élus de leurs cœurs, j'ai encore moins envie d'écouter Francis sur le sujet.

En tournant les talons, je suis bousculée par une Quatrième année maladroite et je me retrouve face à face avec Luke.

« Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir. »

Nous nous regardons un moment. Il a les cheveux mouillés, comme la dernière fois. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de leur couleur normale. Il faut que j'arrête de le dévisager. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose au moment où il commence à parler. Il me fait signe de débuter.

« J'espère que tu t'amuses bien.

— Est-on vraiment censé s'amuser à une réunion des Magiciens Endeuillés ? »

Ah oui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais.

« Désolée…

— Non, c'est moi, je dis n'importe quoi. Excuse-moi. Je m'amuse bien.

— Modérément, j'espère ! s'écrie Lily qui s'arrête à côté de nous. Parce que ça serait bizarre de trouver qu'on est à la meilleure fête de la Terre.

— Oui, c'est vrai, je réponds. Même si je ne porte plus le deuil depuis deux ans. »

A peine ma phrase est-elle terminée que je réalise ce que je viens de dire… Bouse de dragon et fientes de hibou ! Luke pote toujours le deuil, lui ! Son père est mort cet été ! Je suis STUPIDE.

« Oh, ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence, mais plutôt à l'absence totale de bonne musique. »

Luke sourit pour la première fois. Il lance :

« Enfin quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les mélodies écossaises.

— On dirait des cris de chats à l'agonie ! » ajoute Lily.

La voilà lancée sur l'un de ses sujets de conversation préférés.

_Alors qu'avant_…

« Alors qu'avant, les gens savaient vraiment faire de la musique ! »

Je me tourne vers Luke, étonnée de voir qu'il vient de paraphraser Lily sans le savoir.

« Je suis contente qu'on soit d'accord. Le XXe siècle, ça c'était grandiose.

— Nos grands-parents ne mesuraient pas leur chance ! »

Je les observe discuter. J'ai au moins un prétexte pour regarder Luke en train de rire.

« Est-ce que tu connais _Eux-rite-mix_ ? »

Luke hausse les épaules.

« Seulement les morceaux les plus célèbres.

— Tu savais que même les moldus les écoutaient ?

— Ca m'étonne à peine.

— Et les Doors ? continue Lily. Il paraît que l'un d'entre eux seulement était sorcier. C'est lui qui les a fait connaître dans le monde de la magie.

— C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, les sorciers écoutaient surtout de la musique celte. Ma mère est fan de ça. »

Lily échange encore quelques mots avec Luke avant de lui promettre d'aller parler à Diane à propos de la musique. Le garçon se tourne vers moi, l'air de bonne humeur, et s'excuse de l'interruption.

« Si j'avais su que les enfants de Potter écoutaient ce genre de musique…

— A moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre, la première fois. »

Diane nous invite soudain à tous nous rendre à table. Nous dînerons bientôt avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, donc ici nous ne ferons que boire du thé. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, tirant ma chaise avec un vacarme pas possible. Scorpius, de l'autre côté de la table et sur ma droite, me jette un regard un peu sévère, comme faisait Papa quand je me tenais mal. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gênée, même si mon frère est le seul à m'avoir remarquée.

Albus lui donne un coup de coude, attirant son attention sur autre chose et il détourne les yeux.

Diane se lève et, comme par magie, le silence se fait.

« Je ne vais pas être très longue, parce que ce n'est pas à moi d'attirer toute l'attention ce soir. Je tiens juste à vous confier une petite histoire. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père travaillait beaucoup et je ne le voyais pas très souvent. J'imagine que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Quand il était là pour tout le week-end, il me consacrait des après-midis entiers. On ne faisait pas le genre d'activités typiques qu'un père et sa fille font ensemble. Nous préférions boire du thé et lire de vieux bouquins d'Histoire. Dans ces moments-là, mon père et moi étions seuls sur Terre. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je me retrouve seule de nouveau. Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans ce cas-là. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tous présents, non ? Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici, pour boire du thé et parler de vos histoires à tous. En me faisant revivre l'un de ces moments de complicité que j'avais avec mon père, c'est comme si vous rameniez une petite partie de lui sur Terre, auprès de moi. Et pour cela, merci. J'espère que vous ressentirez la même chose. (Elle affiche un grand sourire.) Et j'espère avoir été assez brève ! Je te vois mourir de faim, Derek. »

Nous rions tous, un peu gauchement. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, maintenant. Je regarde la vapeur monter de ma tasse qui se remplit doucement.

« Servez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Je déplie ma serviette sur mes genoux et tends la main pour prendre une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Je rencontre le regard de Derek, en face de moi. Il me montre la pelle à tarte.

J'allais me servir avec les doigts. Et ça ne m'a pas choquée plus d'une demi-seconde. Merlin, où ai-je la tête ? On dirait Conrad !

Je le remercie et me sers, avant de réaliser que j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser se servir en premier, puisqu'il est plus âgé. Enfin, de toute façon, il prend l'un des gâteaux que j'ai apporté.

Diane se lance dans une conversation avec lui, alors je me tourne vers ma voisine de droite, la cousine de Sabrina. Elle est très gentille et m'explique ce qu'elle pense de la Septième année. Elle n'arrête pas de faire des blagues, comme si elle croyait que je devais être réconfortée parce que mon père est mort. Enfin, Albus dirait sans doute qu'elle veut plutôt se réconforter elle-même. La cousine de Sabrina se met ensuite à me parler de la réunion, et donc de Diane.

« Elle est vraiment douée. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais bien aidée, aussi ?

— Très peu » j'affirme.

Je croise de nouveau le regard de Scorpius et comprends aussitôt son message. _Redresse-toi !_

Pour mieux écouter la cousine de Sabrina, je me suis appuyée d'un coude sur la table. Ma position n'est pas très distinguée, en effet. Je décroise les jambes et me remets bien droite, quand je remarque que ma serviette est sur la table. Sans y faire attention, j'ai dû la reposer après l'avoir utilisée.

La boule que Diane avait fait monter dans ma gorge et qui était partie grâce à la tarte à mélasse et, peut-être, à la cousine de Sabrina, se forme à nouveau. Je glisse ma serviette sur mes genoux et pose les mains à plat sur la nappe, paumes en l'air pour que l'on ne voie pas mes ongles trop longs. Décidément.

Je me mets à parcourir les invités des yeux tout en faisant mine de bien écouter ma voisine de table.

Luke boit son thé très doucement, mais sans s'arrêter. Il doit probablement se brûler. Il observe la personne en face de lui discuter avec ses voisins.

Il se rend compte que je le regarde, alors je me saisis de ma tasse pour me cacher. Mégane, ce thé est bouillant ! Je toussote dans ma serviette, que je remets ensuite sur mes genoux. Je me rends compte que j'ai laissé ma cuiller à thé sur la nappe et qu'une petite tache marron est en train de se former.

Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui !

On dirait simplement que j'ai… Je sens un frisson glacial monter dans mon dos. J'ai perdu toute mon éducation. C'est comme si ma part de Malefoy était morte maintenant que je n'ai plus l'occasion de briller en société.

Maintenant que Papa est mort.

Il n'y a pas que lui qui est parti.

Soudain, j'ai mal au ventre, très mal, à cause du vide que je ressens.

C'est Papa qui m'a tout appris. Comment est-ce que je peux apprendre quoique ce soit d'intéressant maintenant qu'il est mort ? A quoi bon avoir de bonnes notes s'il n'est plus là pour être fier de moi ?

Je crispe ma main sur mon ventre et ça me fait encore plus mal. Je comprends pourquoi les gens tristes sont toujours si pâles. Et je comprends pourquoi on porte du noir aux enterrements. Scorpius m'a dit que le noir tenait chaud, et là j'ai très, très froid. Je pourrais presque trembler et j'ai envie d'aller m'allonger.

C'est venu tout d'un coup mais ça ne part pas. Peut-être que ça ne partira jamais.

Je me lève discrètement en m'excusant auprès de la cousine de Sabrina et de Diane. Je fais un signe d'au revoir, désorientée. Je marche jusqu'à la porte. Je crois que je marche droit et que je me tiens bien. Sinon Scorpius aurait dit quelque chose.

Je regagne tout doucement les cachots. Le fait de marcher un peu me calme et me rassure, et je pénètre dans mon dortoir beaucoup plus détendue. C'est peut-être la réunion qui me rendait malade. J'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde le Soleil qui se couche.

Et je manque de crier quand la douleur revient. Je crois que je vais vomir. Je cours à la salle-de-bain, mais rien. J'ai soif. Je bois au robinet, au moins trois fois la quantité d'eau du lac dans le parc. La douleur est toujours là et j'ai envie d'essayer ce que disait le psychomage.

_Papa, tu me manques. J'espère que je ne te manque pas autant, parce si c'est le cas, tu dois vraiment souffrir, puisque Scorpius et Mère doivent te manquer aussi, et trois personnes ça fait beaucoup._

J'ai encore soif, mais si je bois plus, je risque de passer la nuit aux toilettes. Je gémis en me tenant le ventre. C'est peut-être à cause de ma vessie qui va exploser.

_Papa… Tu me manques… J'espère…_

Je m'assieds sur les toilettes la tête entre les mains. Derrière mes doigts, mes yeux s'écarquillent.

Ma culotte est écarlate, trempée de sang.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! C'est un cauchemar ?

Quand je me réveillerai, pitié, que tout cela soit fini.


End file.
